Loki: God of Mischief, Chaos, and Lust
by Sybil Silverphoenix
Summary: These are the lurid antics of Loki, God of Mischief, as he does whatever he wants with whomever he wants at the most happening bar/hangout spot in all the Multi-verse... Stan's Place. Marvel, DC Comics, Disney, and even some anime/manga characters will be seen in this massive cross-over of epic proportions! There are laughs and smut to follow!
1. Chapter 1

**A Poisoned Kiss, The Silver Tongue**

**A/N:** This fanfic is rated **M** for a reason folks… If it was up to me, it'd be rated **XXX** because it is **unashamedly smutty**, so if descriptive sexual acts are not your cup of tea… then what the hell are you drinking?! I wrote this on a lark. In fact, I've got a little mini-series planned for this where Loki winds up hooking up with various female heroines and villainesses in the **Marvel**, **DC Comics**, and **Disney** Universes, not mention a few surprises as well.

Yes, that's right… you heard me… **Disney Princesses are fair game in this!**

How is this possible?! Because there is a Nexus point for all these Universes… and it's the most happening bar anywhere! **Stan's Place!**

So welcome **True Believers**! Sit back and take a load off… because you are about to get a load off, or for the lady readers… soak them panties! (Especially if you are a Loki Fan/Hiddlestoner like me!)

**I do not own any rights to Marvel, DC Comics, or Disney characters what so ever**…

I just like to poke fun at things and make Loki poke more than a few things as well lol

**P.S.:** A little back story here… Thor has been cock-blocking Loki's game for a while now, so our favorite God of Mischief is blue-balling hard and in a pissy mood to start off with (even though he just managed to punk Thor out).

* * *

><p>"Finally, the rain has stopped. Perhaps Thor has gotten out from under that little dark cloud of his." Loki says as he leans against the brick edifice of a building. His hair, clothing, and face are damp from the rain of his brother's 'defeat' at not getting the fair maiden he wanted. Sadly though… that fair maiden was a doppelganger that Loki had disguised as a beautiful woman just so he could get back at the cock-sure golden Prince of Asgard. Though it is always amusing to see Thor denied his fun, Loki is down because yet again he hasn't scored a win with the ladies. He rolls his icy blue eyes as he absent-mindedly watches patrons, both Heroic and Villainous, enter and exit the coolest barhangout in all the Multi-verse… Stan's Place.

Suddenly a vision with flaming red hair dressed in green walks up to the door. Loki eyes her curvy body with slow eager eyes, drinking in the curve of her leg muscles, the swell of her thighs and hips, the waspy waist hiding behind the curtain of her green top. Bane, tonight's Bouncer at the DC door, nods and lets this fiery haired woman enter. Her hips swaying in such an enticing way that Loki can't help but be ensnared.

'_Oh what fun I could have with her.'_ He thinks as a villainous grin spreads across his handsome face.

Poison Ivy looks around the establishment. The dance floor is hopping as Heroes and Villains alike mix it up. The bar has far few sitting at it than normal… perfect to Pamela. Fewer people, especially men, means she just may get through this evening without being hassled long enough so she can get a good buzz going… then it's back home to her plants.

"My dear Lady… you are a most enticing vision in green." Comes an elegant silky smooth man's voice from her right. Ivy sighs exasperatedly. She literally JUST got to the bar and now some A-HOLE is already trying to get into her pants. If she wasn't a walking poison factory then maybe she'd have some fun… but that all went out the window after the 'attempted murder' on her eight years ago.

"Don't bother… NOT interested." She says frigidly and turns walking away from the bar quickly. Suddenly she is stopped as a large hand grips her upper right arm and with a simple jerk she comes face to face with a tall dark haired man she has never seen before. His silky looking long hair is slicked back behind his ears and his icy blue eyes might actually be nice to look at if it wasn't for the cold villainous glare he sets her with.

"What the fuck?!" She says under her breath and returns his icy glare with her angry one. How DARE HE touch her!

"I will NOT take 'NO' for an answer anymore." He says hotly.

"Fine. Have it your way." She adds quietly and grabs his hair… which is surprisingly soft… and yanks his face down to hers. Her full red lips crash into his thinner ones. He draws back in surprise but Ivy holds on and kisses him as deeply as she can. The more poison he takes in, the quicker he'll die and she can get on with her night… alone as always.

'_What in the Nine Realms?!'_ Loki thinks as she continues to kiss him. Her tongue darts around his mouth with surprising talent. He grabbed her hoping to try and talk her into not being so quick to get away, but his anger got the best of him. He expected her to pull away, which would've awakened his inner beast… but instead, she jumped him! And her red lips taste deliciously minty. Such a refreshing surprise as well! Finally her lips release his and she pulls back to take a breath as she watches him closely with her emerald eyes.

"Mmm… Minty." Loki says as he savors the flavor of her lips as long as he can. She blinks at him then glares once more and before Loki can say another word… her lips are on his yet again and she really goes at his mouth now. She then quickly withdraws just before he starts to kiss back. A pity. Yet now the deposed Asgardian King feels a strangeness come over him. There's a slight tingle in his limbs, but it's different than an alcoholic buzz. Surprisingly, it's actually quite relaxing as well. Loki smiles wide as his pallor cheeks flush with a slight rosy hue.

"Well, if that's how things are going…" He starts and releases her arm. He then winks at her. "I'm known for my Silver Tongue… but let me bury my face betwixt your thighs… and you'll swear it is made of Gold!" He adds with a smile and peeks his tongue out to her. He licks his lips provocatively but Poison Ivy just glares at him and shakes her head in disbelief wishing he'd just drop dead right now.

"Why won't you DIE?! ALL MEN succumb to my Poisoned Kiss!" Poison Ivy asks as she stares hard at the odd tall dark man before her. He 'pffts' and waves a large pale hand dismissively.

"I am immune to ALL meager Midgardian Poisons, Toxins, and Diseases…" Loki starts. He then stands up straighter and raises his hands for dramatic effect!

"For I am NO MAN! I AM A GOD!" He declares as his head begins to clear from whatever effect her kiss had on him. Her green eyes widen as she looks at this man, no… this god… before her. She suddenly attacks him. Wrapping her arms around his neck and his own arms encircle her. He dips her backwards to kiss her more deeply… showing her the skill he has honed over his eleven hundred year plus long life. Her leg immediately hooks around one of his thighs so she can press her body closer to him as his tongue explores her mouth. It swirls around her tongue and traces her teeth then returns to dance with her tongue again. So eager and so sensuous. She moans into his mouth.

She hasn't felt like this for so long… and to think this man turned out to be immune to her poison! He lifts her up and sucks on her bottom lip as they part to catch their breath. Her hands still grip his shoulder armor while one of his is at her waist and the other is in her hair stroking the back of her neck. She looks at him now… really looks. The pointy features of his face are angular yet soft… giving him an almost elven appearance. Beautiful comes to mind. His bright blue eyes are large and soft as he stares down at her with a fire burning within those brilliant depths.

"You're an amazing kisser." Is all Poison Ivy can manage to say as her breath starts to normalize. "For a God." She can't help but smile sultry at him with that remark. A lovely grin crosses his face at those words.

"You're not so bad yourself… for a Mortal." He quips in retort. His cheeks flushed once more.

"It's good to know I've still got it after eight years of NOT being able to kiss a single person." She then says.

"Eight years without a single kiss… until now?" Loki then questions as he raises his left eyebrow in surprise. "So I take it you haven't… been with a man… in all that time either?" Loki then asks wondering how she'll answer… he now hopes it'll be more than just a 'first kiss' tonight.

"Nope. All of my bodily fluids are poisonous so I can't be touched. Period." She says and her demeanor slips slightly. Loki knows a painful topic when he hears one.

"Then spend this evening with me. I promise it will be to your liking." He then whispers into her ear. His tongue flicks out and swirls around the bottom of the lobe as he draws it into his mouth. A slight gasp of a moan escapes the red headed woman's lips. His hold on her is gentle yet firm… almost reassuring rather than entrapping.

"But we're in a public place. There's too many people here." Poison Ivy says as she suddenly gets nervous and squirms against Loki's golden armor, dark leather, and green silks.

"I don't see anyone else but you and me here, my delicate Flower." He responds in a whisper. Poison Ivy immediately focuses her attention back on their surroundings. There is no music, no chatter… after all he has been whispering. She suddenly looks around and notices the room is circular with golden walls mosaiced with green and black tiles, the floor is gold as well and she is standing in front of the largest circular bed she has ever seen. The green and black canopy overhead make it look more like a tent though as the five thick wooden posters jut up to hold it back. Three of which are connected to the curving headboard. The black lacey curtains are open and the deep green comforter and golden silk sheets look so inviting.

"Where are we?" She asks breathlessly as confusion and wonder fills her emerald eyes. Loki simply smiles warmly down at her.

"My dear Flower… we are in my bed chamber… on my Home World of Asgard." He says softly and raises a hand slowly to caress her flushing cheek as she looks up at him curious and awestruck. "You wished for privacy… well, none can see us here… I assure you of that. Besides, such a beautiful flower as yourself needs tending to… least the sweetness of beauty turn to a bitter waste."

"You do have a Silver Tongue." She then says to Loki and he chuckles drawing her into a soft kiss. She then lets go of her inhibitions and suddenly grabs his soft raven hair and puts more force into the kiss. Their tongues swirl around each other struggling to dominate the other. Loki's hands roam down her back and find the perfect handle at the full round curve of her ass. He grips her and lifts. In one fluid motion he carries her to the bed and lays her down upon it. This unbelievable bed is so soft and comfy. It wraps around her body almost as eagerly as the god kissing her.

"I'm going to show you how a Goddess is properly worshipped." Loki whispers into her ear as he licks it again. Ivy shivers slightly as his warm breath hits her now sensitive ear. He then slowly suckles and nibbles gently down her neck following her pulse as it flutters faster under his lips.

He takes the soft flesh where her neck meets her shoulder into his mouth and bites gently as he then follows the curve with his tongue. She moans with such sinful desire yet he notices she is still holding back as her breath hitches. He then kisses her collarbone and traces the tip of his tongue along it and down into the valley between her large full breasts. He supports himself on his left arm whilst his right hand enjoys the wondrous curves of her figure. His large hand slides up the outside of her thigh taking an extra slow pace at her round hip before sliding up the slope of her waist. He stops only to jump and smooth down her top… then his hand is cupping her left breast as he kisses up the mound of flesh giving it a gentle squeeze.

"And what is hiding under here?" Loki quips as he looks at the bump under the fabric of her top. He smiles up at her knowingly then… eyes glinting from the high of her kiss as he slowly moves his hand to the clasp holding her top closed in front. With a quicksilver movement of his hand, the clasp unlatches and the green fabric parts exposing the pale pink flesh of her now nude upper body. The curves of her breasts are a most delightful sight to behold and the slightly darker rosy pink of her nipples only beckons him to lick them.

"Such treasures are worth seeing up close and personal…" Loki starts with a sly smile as he leans down slowly. His eyes stay locked with Ivy's. His warm wet tongue then slowly traces the perimeter of her rosy pink areola. He keeps tracing slowly tightening the circle as his tongue gets closer to her perky nipple. Ivy's breath catches as his tongue swirls around the erect nub once then licks up as he curls his tongue around the perky nipple… and draws the flesh of her left breast into his mouth to fully suckle upon it. Ivy moans so sweetly as Loki gently traces his teeth over the now sensitive flesh. He smiles as he releases her breast from his mouth with a slight pop which evolves into a grin as he feels her shudder like a leaf under him. Ivy immediately opens her eyes to look at this amazing god of… of…?

"Just who in the Hell are you? Please tell me you're a Sex God… because you're tongue IS made of GOLD!" Poison Ivy exclaims flushing from the rush of such an intense orgasm. She stills feels a few shivers from her lower core rock her body. She licks her full red lips as she wriggles enticingly beneath him. He grins very pleased with himself at the sight of her lustful nature rising to the surface.

"This most beautiful red _red_ rose is being tended by the Rightful Heir of Asgard's Throne… for I am Loki… Odinson…" Loki says, his distain biting through as he claims his adopted family name. He then shakes his head quick as lightning and smiles once more to the beauty squirming beneath him.

"Loki, huh?" Ivy says drawing out the syllables of his name with a husky tone. Her green eyes scream 'fuck me!' and Loki loves it when they give him that look "Now I know who to praise."

"Indeed you do." He replies then takes her other nipple into his mouth. He does the same swirling, curling, and suckle… only now he applies his godly speed.

"OH… Loki!" Ivy says with a gasp at the surprise. He savors suckling her nipple though as he draws out slowly to the pop.

"You praise my tongue so quickly… for my sweet delicate Flower, I have merely just begun." He says as he holds himself above her on his left arm. She licks her lips softly… slowly… seductively as she turns more upon her back and parts her legs.

"Then show me what else your silver tongue can do, Loki?" Her sultry voice and the look in her eyes cause Loki's growing arousal to instantly stiffen to full attention. The pressure of his restraining leather pants causes a slight moan to escape the grin that now graces his beautiful face. Ivy smiles wickedly as his eyes close so he can regain his playful mask. She loves it how she elicited such an instant reaction from him with a little body language and suggestive words. She could play with him as well as he was playing with her. Loki notices this fact and smiles wickedly down at her.

He rises to his knees and removes his vambraces from his forearms so he can slip out of his armored overcoat with his shoulder armor attached to it. He then unbuckles and removes his leather jacket and breastplate. He undoes the buckle on the right side of his leather pants to relieve some of the pressure on the part of him that is giant. Ivy watches him undress eagerly as her hands knead her ample breasts. His green tunic is the only thing hiding his pallor lanky frame of his upper body from her vision. She plans on changing that as soon as he moves in for a kiss again.

"Oh, what fun we are having… my little red Flower." Loki then says silkily as he slowly traces the tips of his fingers up the inside of Ivy's inner thighs. Their eyes are locked as his hands slips beneath her skirt. Like magic, her thighs spread wider still. Half way up her upper thigh he feels the slickness on her soft warm skin. He grins wider and licks his lips and teeth in anticipation.

"A squirter… and shaved too. Excellent. I do love a smooth, slick quim. Makes the motions so much easier for my Lady Fair…" Loki says deepening his voice to an almost dark whisper. Ivy then moans loudly as he slips two fingers inside her with a slow driving motion. "Especially… when she's so tight." He then adds and rips her skirt away with his free hand as he repositions himself between her legs. He hooks his skinny arms under her upper thighs and pulls her down as he kneels at the edge of his bed. His sinful tongue slowly traces circles down the inside of her right thigh.

He reaches the 'Y' of her body and passes over it… Ivy moans disappointedly, expecting that he'd 'honor his word' and bury his face there. Nope… instead he moves to slowly trace his tongue down the inside of her other thigh. All the while he slowly moves his fingers in and out of her. Twisting his wrist and wiggling his inserted fingers teasingly. She just moans louder and louder… until finally, after an eternity… his tongue swirls slowly around the swelled nub of her now exposed clit.

"OH MY GOD! LOKI! OH MY GOD!" She cries out as she grips the comforter tightly in both hands as her whole body tenses and shivers. A gasp of ecstasy escapes her quivering red lips as her back arcs off of the bed at the orgasm rocking her body. She squirts directly into the palm of his right hand. He stops, giving her a break, and allowing himself to admire the rosy pink of her glistening wet quim. He then laps up her cum from his palm and sucks his fingers clean… and the taste of her nectar… delicious!

He then feels a slight rush as the side effects of her poisoned body kicks in. He smiles and enjoys the scent of her before he dives back in. He spreads the lips of her wet quim and flicks her clit with the tip of his tongue once more. Her body shivers uncontrollably and her moans whimper out of her most delightfully. He then curls his tongue around her swollen clit and sucks on it hard maintaining the curl of his tongue for the added sensation as he rusa it against her most sensitive part.

"Ooohhh! OooooHhhhooOOOHhhuuhh!" Her moans are unbridled, unrestrained as she rides this newest now more intense wave of pleasure. Her whole body clamps down then and Loki sucks harder as he swirls his tongue slowly yet hard around her clit. Her back arches off the bed again as she screams. "OH MY GOD! LOKI! FUCK ME NOW!" He stops suddenly and Ivy's body crashes boneless on the bed. Her entire body is slick with sweat as she pants hard.

"And what does my delicate Flower wish of me now?" Loki says after he licks his lips clean. He knows what she wants… he wants to hear her say it before he does it though. Her green eyes snap open and fix him with a hard lustful stare. She leans up and grabs his green tunic pulling him towards her.

"Fuck me, Loki… right now." Her voice is just dripping with wanton desire as she licks his earlobe when she finishes speaking. She then rips his tunic open exposing the front of his pallor lanky body. He bends down to undo the clasps and latches of his boots before standing up fully before her. He then removes the torn tunic and lets it fall to the floor. Ivy eyes the lean, toned muscle of his torso and throws her torn clothing away as well. His alabaster chest is smooth and hairless. Though he lacks the large muscles of his golden adopted brother, Loki's lanky frame is set with toned muscle that shows some definition.

He then slowly unbuckles the left side of his leather pants and slowly shimmies it down. A wide but thin happy trail of dark hair is exposed starting just below his navel. It gets slightly thicker just above the base of his cock. Ivy is all eyes for the sight to come… and Loki, in turn, watches her intently.

"Do you think you can handle me? This is the part of me that is 'Giant' after all." Loki quips as he slowly, teasingly slides his leather pants down further still. Ivy gasps as he frees his very hard cock. It immediately springs up to a horizontal line leaning slightly towards his right. It is very thick and considerably long. If Ivy had to guess, she'd bet he was easily more than ten inches in length and three inches thick. He is also uncircumcised. The deep purplish pink flush of his cock's head evident as it peeks just above the collar of paler flesh that sheathes it. She blushes deeply knowing this is going to hurt somewhat more than she was expecting.

She then steels her nerves and sits up straighter on the bed giving him a playful look. She wraps the fingers of her right hand around the shaft just under the nestled tip of his impressively large cock. A slight gasp escapes Loki's lips at the sudden pressure. She smiles and slides her hand down exposing his cock's head completely. The mauve tip is already glistening with precum… and the movement causes a drop to spill out of the slit. Ivy immediately licks it up slowly with the tip of her tongue then takes the head into her mouth and sucks hard on the head of his cock slowly while she slides her hand up and down the lengthy shaft.

Loki can't help but moan as his own body now tenses. His fingers work through her flame red hair as she increases her speed and, interestingly enough, the suction. He clenches his teeth and starts to pump his hips slightly in time to her sucking. He feels the building pressure deep inside his loins and knows he is about to cum. He chuckles for a moment wondering how a Mortal will take catching a load of an Aesir's seed in the mouth… for they cum in exceedingly large quantities.

Loki knows for a fact that he can fill half a wine glass with one intense orgasm. His mind is ripped from such thoughts, however, as the pressure in his loins releases and he thrusts harder into her mouth than before. He feels his seed spurt from him and she just continues to suckle and pump her hand as though she were milking him for all he is worth.

"I can handle you." She says after she finishes swallowing and removes her mouth with a pop. Loki stares down at her with a wicked smirk on his face.

"By the Nine! You are a talented Lady… my sweet Flower." Loki says and pushes her roughly back and away on the bed. Ivy giggles as she bounces to the center. Loki thrusts his pants down and steps out of them and his boots with quick determination. His cock harder than before.

"I thought men were useless for a few minutes after cumming." Ivy teases.

"I'm a God remember… Mortal standards don't apply to me. Honestly, I could fuck you all night and all day until the sun sets again… only then would I be spent having spilt so much of my seed." Loki says and kisses her deeply as he positions himself between her legs which part eagerly for the lustful God. He playfully rubs the tip of his large hard cock against her slick slit.

"Then fuck me long and hard, Loki." Ivy says sultry as she buries her fingers into his black hair and lifts her hips as his roll back. He slowly inserts the tip and then in one quick hard thrust…

"OH, LOKI!" Ivy cries out as he fills her pussy completely, there is no resistance. Odd for a woman who hasn't been touched in years.

"Oh, I plan on fucking you good and proper, my delicate little Flower." Loki says then draws himself out until only the tip is left inside then he thrusts hard and sure once more rocking his hips with an extra roll each time as he slowly increases the speed of his thrusts.

"OOOOoooOOOOooooHHHhhh! GOD! OOOooooOOOOooooHHhh! LOKI!" Her cries are wanton an ecstatic as he starts to thrust hard into her. Her body tenses more and more… and her quim just keeps getting tighter and tighter. He can feel her shiver around him and squirt as she orgasms again and again.

"Yes! Say MY name! SAY IT! Declare to ALL the Realms…" Loki starts and moans as he feels his own orgasm building. "That it is LOKI whom YOU serve!" He moans hard and holds back to get a few more hard pounding thrusts in. He has a moment to consider pulling out and glazing her abdomen with his thick copious seed… but her legs lock around his slim waist. Well, now he knows where she wants it… so he obligates and releases hard and deep inside of her. Filling her eager womb to the brim.

"LOKI!" She cries out and orgasms as well. Her back arches just as he fucks harder into her. His mouth clamps down on one of her perk nipples as her breasts come within range of his face. He suckles her tit while he works his seed inside of her with a few more thrusts then slows and traces his tongue up to her neck. He suckles the soft flesh and bites hard making a bruise were her neck meets her shoulder. He then licks his tongue over it. She shivers under him and her body tightens around his manhood.

"YOU ARE A SEX GOD!" Ivy exclaims breathlessly as she continues to shiver under him.

"Of course I am, MY sweet Flower." He then kisses her chin. "Do you feel like another go… or… are you too sore to continue?" Loki then asks before he pulls out.

"I want some more." She says with the most enticing look from her seductive green eyes and she squirms her way from under him. Loki is instantly curious as to what she wants him to do to her next…

"Fuck me from behind." She answers approaching the headboard and reaches up to grab the thick wooden post in the center of it. She arcs her body down as she widens her knees and Loki can't help but eye such sinful curves and he immediately wants to plunge himself deep inside of her again.

"And so I shall tend this fine garden… though it seems there has been some tending already." Loki retorts as he walks over to her on his knees.

"Even a woman gets horny alone and wants to relieve tension every so often… so I use toys. None of them are quite as… satisfying… as you though." Ivy answers and wiggles her entire body slowly… tantalizingly before him.

"Excellent, but a 'toy' can't hold you like this." He says and wraps his hands around her body pulling her back against his chest. He cups her breasts as he suckles at her neck from behind. His slick impressive cock throbs between them against her ass and lower back. He then rocks his hips back as he leans forward bending her upper body lower so she can grab the top of the headboard. He then guides his cock inside of her dripping wet quim. His hands remain on her breasts as he then thrusts hard once and buries himself inside of her, now much deeper then before. A gasping cry of need and desire leaves her lips which only continues and builds as he starts to pump faster into her. She holds on to the head board for dear life as she beckons him on harder and harder with her whispered words of wanton encouragement. His hands then slide down her waist and grip her hips as he fucks her good and hard. All she does then is moan loudly in ecstasy as orgasm after orgasm rips through her body and they lose all sense of time.

"Speechless now… My Flower?" Loki comments as her moans become loud broken shouts. After several countless minutes of feeling her body tighten down exquisitely and releasing her orgasms in shivering waves… Loki fucks hard into her and whips his head back as he releases hard yet again inside of her releasing his own shout of ecstasy.

He rubs his hands over her back and looks down to watch as he pulls his cock out of her slowly. She is so slick and it feels absolutely marvelous to be sheathed inside of her. He wants to continue, but she is Mortal and thus 'wears out' sooner. As the tip comes out, so does a flood of her nectar and his seed. Nothing else excites him quite the same way than cumming inside a lover does. He resists the urge to immediately reinsert himself… and instead picks her up and rests her against his lean alabaster chest as they lay down upon his bed.

"Rest now and when you are ready… I shall continue to fuck you, My Flower." Loki says gently.

"You and your silver tongue…" Ivy whispers as she relaxes against his body. Loki only smiles as he holds the beautiful Mortal woman close. She instantly falls asleep. Loki doesn't complain, they have been going for more than a couple of hours. He only smiles satisfied that he FINALLY got laid! Already he is planning on how he is going to keep this woman around. She is just his type in everyway… and the bonus of her intoxicating kisses and getting drunk off her nectar is most appealing.

"Oh, yes… Poison Ivy… You are MINE now." He whispers silkily at the sleeping woman on his chest. His playfully wicked smile crosses his handsome face as he swirls a red curl around his finger and kisses the top of her head.

**A/N:** So, reader… what do you think? Wanna read more?


	2. Chapter 2

**Ever on the Prowl**

**A/N:** Welcome back **True Believers**! Here is the next lascivious installment of the lusty God of Mischief's exploits! Now this one might make some readers cringe at certain points because Loki gets a bit forceful with a certain beauty in a skin tight catsuit. Though I do hope you all enjoy this bit of smut ;)

**CAUTION: Some BDSM parts ahead.** Loki gets very domineering in this one, readers! (I wrote him this way because the ever-sex Tom Hiddleston commented in an interview about Loki's views towards the fairer sex and the God of Mischief isn't such a nice guy deep down. In fact… in the comics, he's a heartless prick, so I used these facts plus played with the contradictory nature of the mythological Loki to produce this lurid series) **Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"If you ever want to do <em>that<em> again… just say my name, my delicate Flower." Loki says as he teleports himself and Poison Ivy back to a private side room at Stan's Place. He twirls his fingers around in the air as he casts a simple 'recall spell' and touches his cool fingers to her full red lips in a gentle caress. Ivy blushes and fires him her own mischievous smirk suddenly. Her green eyes glinting.

"Loki." She says sultry in a near whisper.

"I'm already here, my sweet Flower… besides, absence makes the heart grow fonder." Loki says with a wide smile as he caresses her chin.

"And the bed colder." Ivy quips with pouting lips after he pulls away.

"You are insatiable. I love it!" Loki says as his satisfied villainous look crosses his face. He then pulls the lovely redhead into a heated kiss. "But after most of last night… and all of today, you were the one to complain of soreness." Loki adds as he whispers into the shell of her ear. His tongue lightly flits along its outer edge and Ivy shivers slightly with the memory of last night and this morning.

"I know… but that doesn't mean you still can't use that fabled silver tongue of yours on me one more time." Ivy then adds as she runs her hands eagerly over Loki's leather and armor outfit and then up into his lengthy ebony tresses. She draws him down into a deep kiss once more. One of her hands runs down his front and finds the growing bulge in his leather trousers. She grabs him through the confines of his clothing and Loki grumbles off a moan into Ivy's mouth.

"Woman, you are very persuasive." Loki then says as the fire sparks within his icy blue eyes and his sexual hunger flares to the surface yet again. He flicks his wrist and the door locks. He then grabs Ivy by her thighs, picks her up smoothly because of his superhuman strength, and carries her to a large plush couch in the room where he lays her down gently as their lips find one another's.

Loki immediately slides his right hand up under her skirt as he starts kissing her. Ivy's mouth opens and her thighs shifts outward a little more. His fingertips trace slowly up feeling the wetness of her as he goes. His fingers then find her dew covered flower and he opens her, tracing her firm clit with his thumb as she allows him access. Poison Ivy then moans most exquisitely into his mouth as she gets even wetter from such attentions.

"Another moment then to see stars, my delicate Flower." Loki whispers to Ivy before he kisses his way down her body. She watches him trail down and lift her skirt to expose her womanhood. Ivy bites her lower lip and shivers in anticipation as Loki locks eyes with her and licks his own lips slowly… then he strikes like a snake and sucks her clit hard as he swirls his tongue around the now covered perky nub.

"AAaaHHHHhhhh!" Ivy screams out at the sudden rush of pleasure as her head whips back. Her thighs clamp around his head and her back arches off the couch as he sucks her clit and begins pumping two fingers of his right hand into her. The intense orgasm builds and builds until Poison Ivy's body tenses and then releases suddenly. Loki stops at just the right moment and slides his mouth down to slip his tongue within her then catches her delicious, intoxicating, nectar in his mouth as she squirts. He drinks her cum down eagerly then lifts himself up and kisses her as she settles back down on the couch nigh breathless.

"Fuck me now, please. I need my Sex God inside of me." She whispers and pleads as she wiggles her body under and against him. He simply chuckles and grins at the red headed beauty beneath him.

"Since my Flower asked so nicely…" Loki starts and unbuckles his pants on both sides and lowers them to his knees. His hard cock is now free and Loki positions himself and Ivy just right on the couch… Her back rests upon the armrest with her left leg over his right thigh which he holds at the bend of her knee as he positions on his own knees readying to guide his impressive cock into her.

"I shall oblige." He then adds and slides slowly into her as thrusts his hips up and forwards. Ivy moans and arcs her back as he glides in deeper inch by inch to fill her completely. He then slowly pulls back out as soon as he is fully inside her. He teases her like this torturously for a few moments more.

"Please, Loki, please. Harder… faster… You know you can fuck me so good with that huge cock of yours." Ivy begs as her hands glide over his breastplate. Loki smiles as he eyes her. He wanted to hear her say that. He wanted to hear her beg for him, for his cock. He obliges and starts to pick up the pace. In a few minutes he is pounding away hard and fast into her slick tight quim. Her moans are wanton and loud as her back bends more over the armrest… and Loki doesn't care who hears.

"Oh you love this don't you… my sweet Flower." Loki says as he fucks her good.

"YYyyEEeSSss! I LLooVVee YyOouRRr CCooCCkk!" She manages to say as he increases the rhythm and speed of his thrusts. Ivy moans loudly once more losing herself in the pleasure. Then she says it… the one phrase he eagerly awaits all of his lovers to say… "CCccuuMMmm IIiiNn MMmmeeeEE! PPlleeAAssEEee!"

And Loki loses it as he pounds away into her, but not too hard since she is Mortal. She tightens down on him just as his own orgasm reaches its peak and he cums hard and deep inside of her for the umpteenth time in just over twenty-four hours. He slams hard one last time and remains buried fully inside of her as he groans his own loud moan of pleasure.

He then relaxes and leans forward to wrap his arms around her, his breastplate and leather meet her chest. Her body is slick with sweat and Loki fondles her clothed breasts with one hand while other strokes her thigh as he holds her close. He nuzzles the right side of her neck enjoying her floral scent mixed with that of his earthy musk and sex.

"You really love it when I plant my seed inside of you, don't you… my naughty little Flower." Loki whispers into her right ear as she catches her breath still shivering in his arms from the euphoric experience.

"Yes." She manages breathlessly and wiggles her shoulders and rolls her hips ever so slightly. Her core tightens down on his still hard cock that's buried inside of her. They moan together and Loki attacks her neck. Biting and suckling on the exposed flesh leaving a line of fresh bruises from his passionate kisses.

"Aren't you worried that my seed may 'stick'… and grow within you?" He whispers into her ear after licking his tongue up her sensitive neck and nuzzles the lobe of her other ear with the tip of his nose. He fondles one of her breasts then slides that hand down to rub her lower belly drawing emphasis to his words about her possibly getting pregnant if they keep this up long enough.

"How many women can say a god knocked them up?" Ivy quips. Loki laughs at her answer. She then looks him in the eye seriously. "For you… and only you… I wouldn't mind _if_ it does happen… so plant away, Johnny Appleseed." Loki doesn't get the reference but he does like this answer… so he smiles and leans in.

"Take care what you say to a god, my Flower… I may just plant a child within you." Loki then says and kisses Poison Ivy deeply as he holds her close. Her right hand immediately goes up and grips his hair to hold him to her as they kiss.

Several minutes later, the pair exit the private room adjusting their clothing and working their hair into a more tame appearance. Loki adjusts himself in his leather pants since his godly stamina demands he go longer, but Ivy had complained of soreness not long after what just transpired.

"Remember, once you are feeling all better… just say my name and wish for me, my sweet delicate Flower… and I'll make haste to plant more of my seed within you." Loki says as he holds Ivy's chin and traces his thumb slowly across her full lower lip. He then plants a soft gentle kiss upon those lips. Poison Ivy is lost in the moment… while Loki's blue eyes snap open as a shadow passes to behold a shapely woman dressed in a sinfully skin tight black out fit with cat ears atop her head and goggles with red tint are above her cat green eyes. He has heard of Catwoman and has longed eagerly to see her… now FINALLY he has laid eyes upon her… and he wants her so bad… he can TASTE IT!

…But first…

"Until you have recovered, my Flower." He whispers with a smile after pulling away and then he quickly departs. Ivy is left in awe as he leaves. Never has she felt this way towards any man so quickly… then again HE IS A GOD, so an exception must be made. She then heads for home to relax and bask in the after glow of the most amazing and wild sexcapade EVER!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile… Loki follows the curvy woman in the black catsuit through the bar. She gives flirtatious looks to some of the men… and all of the women… who catch her gaze, but she doesn't look back at Loki once. She doesn't seem to even be aware that he is following her… but Loki, being the God of Lies, knows when someone is lying even through their body language. He knows that she is aware of him and he knows that she knows he is aware for as she looks back at him in a wall mirror, she locks eyes with him.<p>

He grins wide and wickedly as she strolls off for the door with the sign 'Marvel' in glowing yellow neon above it. He follows. Out in the alley, Loki loses sight of her but his keen hearing draws his attention upwards and he sees her climbing the wall of the neighboring building with ease.

"Tongue's not so Silver after all is it… if she's gettin' away from ya. HA ha!" Comes the jab of the orange rock man known as the Thing. Loki pays the stone man in purple pants little attention. His focus is fully on the woman above.

"She hasn't gotten away quite yet." Loki whispers in retort. The chase is on! With one jump, Loki is in the air and grabs the lip of the building's top easily. He pulls himself up and watches her run across the roof. He enjoys the sight of her curvy body moving so sinfully as she cartwheels, flips, and twists through every obstacle.

His full dress shimmers into existence around him and suddenly he is in his flowing green cape, golden horned helm, and golden armor… which glints in the light of the waning sun as it starts slipping below the horizon. He licks his lips and tastes Ivy's intoxicating nectar once more. His blood rises and his inner beast comes out as he grins villainously. There is a sudden flash of blue light and he disappears into thin air! Only to reappear in a flash of blue light directly in front of the fleeing woman. Catwoman skids to a sudden stop yet still manages to crash into his armored chest with surprise.

"You're certainly in a hurry." He says smoothly to the woman before him as he grips her left wrist.

"To get away from you… Goat Boy." She declares with some heat and claws at Loki catching his lips and nose with the metal claws on her right glove. She smirks as the wounds open on his face and blood flows freely. Loki doesn't flinch. He merely opens his cold blue eyes to glare ice at her as the wounds close… healing instantly. He licks a rivulet of blood from his lips and smiles wickedly at her.

"So this Kitten has claws… how amusing." Loki says darkly as his voice gets deeper and he tilts his head back slightly. Quicker than lightning his left hand releases her wrist to take her by the throat and lift her into the air. She struggles kicking at him. One of her metal spiky heels embeds itself into the inside of his left thigh. Loki only laughs, but inwardly he is thankful that he hangs to the right.

"Well since you want to play rough, my dear little Kitten…" Loki starts dangerously as the waning light glints in his icy eyes just so and the golden light of dusk makes those bright blue eyes of his appear green. The look is made all the more menacing with him wearing his horned helm. He then slams her against the wall of the upper access point to the roof of this building. The move is jarring as the wind is knocked out of her. "Then let's get rough indeed."

"Let's not… and say… WE DID!" Catwoman says as she recovers and kicks Loki in the crouch with her left shin. He buckles and loses his grip momentarily as she hits him directly in the balls. Catwoman is dropped then cartwheels away and unfurls her whip. Though painful, Loki recovers quickly being a god and all. A stern scowl is upon his face. Catwoman then snaps her whip at him and catches the lustful god on the tip of his nose.

Loki whimpers on impact and his eyes immediately water… though the wound heals instantly… his watery bright blue eyes burn more fiercely than ever now. She snaps at him again… this time he tilts his head just right and the whip catches on one of his horns. He grins as he grabs it with his left hand quickly and rushes her. His right hand finds her throat this time and she dangles above him yet again.

"Foolish Mortal woman. I am a GOD… and I demand tribute from you!" He hisses darkly and tosses her to the roof's graveled ground. He is then straddling her and securing her wrists with her own whip. He holds them high over her head with his left hand. He admires the soft full curves of her body hidden just behind that sexy form-fitting outfit of hers as she struggles hard under him to get free.

"Let me go you fucking creep! Or you'll be sorry!" She says hotly.

"I don't see anyone here to save you, my dear little Kitten." Loki says smoothly with a mock frown as he looks around shaking his helmed head slowly from side to side. "Besides…" He then sniffs up her body from her chest to her ear. "I can smell how wet you are under this tight little outfit." He adds with a dark whisper as he closes on her neck and kisses the exposed hollow of her throat. Catwoman struggles under him fiercely but her cheeks flush as his tongue and mouth work up the side of her throat. Soon a moan escapes her lips.

"NonononoNO! STOP!" She demands though her words are breathy and followed by more moans as he continues, not heeding her commands. He then repositions himself over her and runs his right hand between her thighs rubbing hard at the split between her legs. Heat flares to life down there as he rubs her sinfully through the vinyl of her outfit… ever so enticingly.

"Stop… stop… no don't… OOhhh! YES!" Catwoman says then bites her lower lip as she realizes she is starting to lose herself to the pleasure.

"Oh? So you want me to pet you some more, Kitten?" Loki asks curiously. She fights it but his mouth is suddenly suckling at her pulse point and this draws a loud moan from her throat.

"YES… TOUCH ME!" She cries out in lustful desire.

"No." Loki says sternly and stops. He even pulls away slightly where only his left hand is holding her bound wrists. Catwoman's bright green eyes snap open to look at the gold and green clad god… confused… Seriously, was fucking her NOT part of his devious plan? Loki grins wickedly down at her. The dejection in her eyes is so satisfying to behold.

"You have to ask in the right way, little Kitten. You fought me… I conquered you… now you have to obey me as my little slave… my… Pet." Loki whispers into her ear as he leans in over her. His now chilled breath upon her sensitive neck causes a shiver to run down her body.

"PleasepleasePLEASE… Touch me, fondle me, kiss me… FUCK ME!" She says finally breaking down. Tears flow from her eyes at her acquiescence but the desire in her body is evident as she wriggles and squirms her curvy form under and against him as he draws closer still.

"Oh, my dear little Pet… I'm going to do whatever I want to you." He says darkly as he grips her throat with his right hand again and she goes still beneath him as her breath catches in her throat. He gives her a quick hard squeeze to remind her just who is in control right now.

He then releases all pressure and slowly traces his fingers smoothly down the exposed skin of her neck and cleavage. Catwoman closes her eyes and steadies her breathing after she relearns how to. She'd rather submit to this golden-clad god's desires than die at his hand… which is very powerful and yet also… very sensual. This couldn't be so bad after all… could it? She just wishes they weren't on the roof of some random building.

"Open your eyes, my Pet." Loki whispers and Catwoman obeys. She is shocked to find herself staring up at what looks like the inside of a green and black tent.

"Where are we?" She asks confused as her chartreuse eyes dart about taking in the golden walls and the green and gold sheets of the huge bed they are laying on.

"Somewhere more comfortable than a grimy rooftop." Loki says and with the wave of his hand, the whip is secured to the thick wooden pillar in the center of his bed's headboard. He unsnaps her mask and pulls it off freeing her short black hair and admires her face which is quite beautiful with her cat green eyes shadowed to smoky perfection and lined with long lashes. Her full lips glisten a bright crimson.

"Much better." He says and kisses her gently. His right hand then lightly finds the zipper that is already half way down her chest and unzips it all the way down to her crotch, stopping only to slip past her silver chain belt. He then rises to admire the black lacey bra she is wearing underneath.

"Am I pleasing to your eyes, my… my…" Catwoman is confused as to what to call this strange magical man who has dominated her so quickly.

"King. I am a King… and you are my Pet… Selena Kyle." He replies with a smirk as he eyes her hungrily. She is surprised that he knows her real name.

"Well then… is this sight pleasing to… my King?" She then says with a coy smile and wiggles as he runs his hands over her flat stomach up to the swell of her breasts under her open catsuit.

"Most enticingly so." He replies in a whisper and then withdrawals to wave his hand suddenly… and instantly, Selena Kyle is nude… though her black lacey bra, matching panties, and silver chain belt remain. "By the Nine." He then says and starts kissing at her flat stomach and works his way up. He fondles a breast and bites at it as he moves up her body. All the while, Selena moans and her legs wrap around her King's waist.

"If it is tribute you want, my King and Master… then free my hands and let me serve you properly. No tricks… I promise. It'll be purrr-fect." She says seductively purring towards the end even massaging his backside with her legs as she gives him her most innocent, yet enticing look. She then squirms slowly beneath him. Loki lifts up onto his knees allowing his eyes to watch her writhing movements for a moment as her creamy skin contrasts brightly with the deep green cover of his huge bed… he then flicks his hand and the whip slackens. Suddenly she sits up and her hands flow over him. Starting by removing that god-awful clumsy horned helm… as she believes it to be.

"Are you over-compensating for something… my King?" Selena asks playfully as it comes off with some resistance. She almost expected a 'popping' sound but instead she discovers that this helm of his is actually quite heavy. He takes it from her hands.

"If you are stating that there is a correlation betwixt the size of the horns on my helm and by the size… or… lack there of… of my genitalia… well then… no, I am NOT compensating… Merely reflecting what I was graced with." He adds smoothly cocking his left brow in disregard to her statement. He then casually tosses the horned helm away as though it were nothing. She watches it whirl through the air beyond the black curtains before returning her attention to him. She then runs her fingers through his long ebony hair. Her hands then trail down his outfit. She figures out how to remove his overcoat and shoulder armor easily but the rest is puzzling.

"You undo the buckles here… and here." Loki says and instructs his newly acquired slave on how to undress him. "Then you press these buttons on either side of the breastplate and…" The latches fastening his black breastplate swirl and part… and the armor is opened. She helps Loki remove it until only his green tunic, leather pants, and boots are left.

"Now, my King…" Selena says as she slips from between his legs lightly and rests on her knees before him. "Lay back…" She adds sweetly and Loki slides slowly to his right to lean down upon his bed. "And let me show you how a Good King is properly treated by his adoring Pet." She adds and goes slowly down his long legs to work at removing his boots.

Loki's eyes are ever watchful on the lovely woman as she gives him such enticing looks. Arcing her eyebrows just so in questioning, smirking slightly to be coy, and though her words sound of surrender… Loki can still note a fiery spark deep within her green eyes… and it puts him on edge to see that light. Though he is very interested in seeing what she has to show him and he can overpower her easily enough if she made any threatening moves. Such feats would make the current 'game' that much more exciting.

Loki smiles simply as she removes the last boot and begins to massage his now bare feet. Her hands are quite skilled and he relaxes under the touch, even humming contentedly at her work. She adds more pressure than she'd normally use noting how his armor weighted a considerable amount, not to mention how much his limbs weight trying to hold them up as well as massage them.

Whoever… WHATEVER this man IS… Selena knows she DOES NOT want him to get forceful with her again! She lets her eyes rove over his lengthy body once more. He seems smaller and lankier now with the added bulk and broadness of his armor absent. His grandeur gone… yet he is still beautiful and stunning to look at.

She notices a thin pale line of his exposed chest peeking from the slightly open front of his green tunic. She can tell he has some muscle under there as she eyes the line running down the center of his chest between his pecs. She is now curious to see how defined he really is under there. Bruce Wayne is ripped yet maintains a nice balance by not looking as bulky as any Mr. Universe Bodybuilder. She refers to it as the 'Bruce Lee' look… ripped yet lean… like Bruce Lee.

Suddenly, Selena drops Loki's foot and slinks her way up his long, lean body. She straddles him lightly and works her hands over his clothed chest to lean down until her lips are barely an inch from his. She then flicks her tongue out slowly and curls it to lick his lips from just below them to the tip of his nose. Loki smirks all the while. She then presses a sweet little, soft kiss upon those smirking lips before she pulls away and starts to unfasten the bindings of his tunic. She parts them suddenly to reveal the mystery beneath!

He is lean… and what muscle he does have… shows somewhat, but isn't anything to write home about. Selena tries her hardest not to slump with disappointment… but her eyes betray her. Loki rolls his own eyes slightly and waves his hands over his chest as he makes an open-handed 'pulling away' motion and his tunic disappears magically. He then tenses his shoulders as he rolls them out and tightens his chest. He lets the ripple flow down his abdomen and his muscles come alive. His pale white skin moves with his rippling muscles and Selena watches the fine toned look of them… then they are gone… and Loki's hands now rest behind his head. He smiles as her cat green eyes find his bright blue ones once more. He doesn't have to be a mind reader to know what she's thinking at this very moment… they ALL think it, and some even say it… though in different ways.

"Tricky, tricky, tricky…" Selena starts and smirks knowingly. "You're like a snake… all long and lithe… until you curl or strike and show off that firm toned musculature." She then adds voice breathy as she then bites her lower lip and sucks on it slowly to entice this strange, wondrous man as her eyes lock with his. Her hands flow over his torso with care and kneed out any tension. She then licks her upper lip seductively as she leans back, running her hands up over her curvy body.

Suddenly Loki strikes as he rises up swiftly and takes her by the throat with his left hand. His grip is firm yet delicate. The quicksilver movement surprises her more than anything really as her breath catches. Her heart pounds fiercely in her chest. His hand massages her throat tenderly and a slight moan escapes her lips.

"More like a Viper… I strike, yet leave my mark… a poison you will never be free of, my little Pet… a constant want of ME." He whispers darkly to her. His mouth just barely touches her left ear. He then kisses the side of her neck soft and tender before clamping his mouth down on the flesh where her neck and shoulder meets. Selena moans and shakes under the giving of the love-bite. He then pulls away leaving her breathless and… true to his word… she definitely WANTS MORE.

"For I am Loki, Rightful King of Asgard… Defender and Protector of the Nine Realms." Loki says smoothly as he pulls away to look his Pet in the eyes. "And YOU… my sweet little submissive Pet… are MINE. No other man may TOUCH you…. And should anyone ever harm you, I WILL kill them. Quickly, if I'm feeling merciful… Slowly, if I'm not." He finishes darkly. The tone of his voice makes Selena's body shiver with both fear and pleasure. His words were as romantic to her as much as they were villainously terrifying. She REALLY doesn't want to get on his bad side now! Though he had declared he'd kill for her, she is still his slave… and he IS A KING after all… and if his armor and room are any indicators, he is EXTREMELY wealthy… possibly… DEFINITELY more wealth than Bruce Wayne, Lexx Luther, Oliver Queen, and Tony Stark all rolled into one account.

"Since I'm your Pet… don't I need to wear a collar, my King?" She asks tentatively as she tilts her head to the side and pouts her full red lower lip out for added cuteness. Loki chuckles and grins as he leans back and nods his head.

"You most certainly do, my Pet." Loki then says and shifts his weight so he can use his right hand. He twirls and swirls his fingers in an intricate dance of waving wiggles and waggles, drawing circles and runes in the air before him… then suddenly a green light shimmers and 'creates' a wide banded collar that fits like a choker on Selena's neck. The golden band comes into existence and she can feel its weight and slightly snug fit on her throat as well as the padded lining. She feels something dangling from a loop at the hollow of her throat then. Loki suddenly draws a mirror into existence in the air before her and allows his lovely Pet a look at her golden collar, the symbol of her Enslavement to the God of Mischief. It fits perfectly, snug yet not to the point of cutting off circulation or her breath. Form-fitting best describes this necklace.

It is encrusted in diamonds and emeralds that form swirling patterns like Celtic-knots and two rows of small white and black pearls form the edges with three very large white ones ringed by small diamonds are spaced around in the center. The dangling piece is a golden lock with a large emerald set in it shaped like the slit of a Cat's Eye.

"Enough, my Pet… Your green eyes are for me." Loki says as he dismisses the mirror with a simple flicking point of his right index finger.

"Yes, my King." Selena says and looks back down at Loki as she plays with the lock. The seductive look returns to her eyes then. Bestowed with gifts of jewels! This may just be worth it after all! Now for Selena's final test… what's he hiding in his pants! She leans forward and gets him to lean back more to rest on his elbows. She massages his chest, neck, and shoulders again until he is on his back.

She then kisses his throat and trails her way down his chest. Stopping only to take one of his small dark pink nipples into her mouth. She swirls her tongue over it then moves to treat the other with equal care. She then rubs her right hand lightly over the growing bulge in his leather pants. A slight growl of a moan rumbles in Loki's throat as he smiles down at her work. Selena's surprised eyes snap swiftly back up to look into Loki's smiling eyes as she feels the length of him under her hand.

"As I told you… more of a reflection than compensation." He then says and grins wickedly. "You unbuckle it here and…" He then starts.

"I know how to get you out of these pants… my King." Selena then says and smacks his hand away playfully. Loki raises his left eyebrow as he gives a soft glare to the woman servicing him. She then unbuckles both sides of his pants at the same time. All the while she smiles at him sweetly. She then starts to tug the leather pants off of him. He lifts his ass off the bed and the trousers come off in a rush… and what greets her… awes Selena.

His cock bounds up… hard and long, tilting to the right ever so slightly, and is nestled in a bed of dark hair. The god's cock is thick! But it's the length that really gets her. She slowly wraps her right hand around the uncircumcised shaft just below the mauve head and slides his pale sheath of skin down. The head glistens before her and his musky smell only entices her closer still… Oh yeah! This is so worth any trouble he may have just brought into her life!

Selena smiles with a restrained giddy excitement as she flicks her tongue out and licks the underside of his cock's head. Loki moans and closes his eyes as she then starts to swirl her tongue artfully around the tip. His head goes back with a sharp moan as his cock's head disappears inside her mouth. She sucks and works her right hand in conjunction rhythmically and he bites his lower lip as he begins to moan more frequently. She then swirls her tongue around the tip as she sucks harder and harder, hollowing out her cheeks. Her left hand then starts to fondle his testicles. Soon the pleasure overwhelms him slightly… and Loki sees stars.

"Ahhh… By the Nine! You are skilled, my Pet." Loki says grinning as he gets closer and closer to cumming. "You better be a swallower as well… though do try to save a small amount on your tongue… I do so enjoy… tasting… myself… on… AAHHH!" Loki commands… or tries to but her increased speed and suction and massaging of his cock with one hand and his balls with the other causes him to release his thick seed slightly sooner than expected. She then swallows most of the copious liquid down and saves a small amount… as commanded… on her tongue. She then moves up and kisses him deeply. Their tongues dance and swirl around one another to mutually enjoy Loki's salty seed.

She then pulls away sucking on his lower lip and swallows what remains in her mouth. Loki does the same as he eyes her. She then removes her panties, which stick to her wetness. Then she lifts herself up to straddle him and slides down slowly onto his lengthy thick shaft. Loki thrusts up into her as she slides down, filling her completely… and Selena moans loudly at the sudden movement. Her eyes widen as she takes in the ripple of his core's muscles straining to work as he continues to thrust up into her.

"OH Loki!" She moans as he continues to pump away. She rolls her hips in rhythm with him. His hands grip her curvy hips while hers flow over his stomach and chest. He lets his eyes flow down her body to watch her breasts bounce in her black lacey bra and her hips roll as his cock moves in and out of her. Selena's hands then flow up over her body stopping only to fondle her bouncing breasts before sliding down and moving his hands from her hips to her chest. She holds them there as she leans back and bounces atop him vigorously, resting her hands upon his lower thighs for support. Loki stops thrusting and only moves his hips slightly as she bounces. Her moans get very loud as her back arcs leaning her further back from him. His hands slide down her waist and hold tight to her hips.

He starts to moan louder as well while she rides his cock hard and excellent. Her body grips him tightly but Loki knows she's been with other men before… he doesn't know how many, but he knows that he will be the ONLY male now in all the Multi-verses to fuck this beautiful woman. Unless HE deems otherwise. Oh, if only Poison Ivy's delicious quim wasn't poisonous! He'd LOVE to watch Ivy wriggle and scream out in ecstasy as Selena sucks and licks her clit while he fucks his Pet from behind!

"BY MY HORNS!" Loki cries out as his orgasm hits him… blindsiding him hard and fast. Selena stops bouncing but continues to roll her hips as he releases his seed inside of her. His hands fondle her breasts as she leans up. Then they grip the sides of her stomach and hips as he starts to thrust up hard into her. He then stops after a minute or two and looks up at the lovely woman riding him. He licks his lips.

"Oh, my Pet… You certainly know how to ride my spear." Loki says with a breathy chuckle. He then flips her in another one of his quicksilver movements. Now she is on her back and Loki curls her legs up as he holds one leg at the bend of her knee with the bend of his elbow. He supports himself with his other hand on the headboard and lets her wrap that free leg around his waist. He then pumps in and out of her at a steady pace. The angle allows him to go deeper into her… allowing her to feel EVERY inch of him moving in and out of her as she tightens down harder and harder as he slowly increases his speed.

"OH MY GOD, LOKI!" She cries out over and over as he really starts to go.

"That's right… Say… MY… NAME!" Loki growls as he fucks her good, hard, and proper. Selena moans loudly in rhythm to his thrusts.

"Loki! Loki! LOKI!" She cries out in an almost reverent chant. He pounds hard and slams his cock deep into her as he releases again. He lets a long growling moan leave his mouth which evolves into a gasp as he finishes spilling his seed into her.

"When was the last time you were with a man?" Loki then asks coolly as he lowers her ass back down upon the bed yet remains sheathed inside her. Selena blinks a bit confused as she rides the sexual afterglow of the recent mind-blowing orgasm.

"Umm… a few nights ago." She answers honestly as her legs close around his slim waist. It had been a suave mutant named Gambit. He had been good… very fucking good… but not nearly as long lasting as Loki. Selena had gotten him off three times over the course of a few hours before he passed out. She did as well… having been quite sated. She can feel Loki tense on top of her.

"Whenever you want a cock inside of you… it had BETTER be MINE you desire." He then says darkly. Selena shivers momentarily with fear then wiggles under him and tightens her core around his hard lengthy shaft. Loki moans slightly now that he is even more sensitive.

"That won't be a problem. I've never been with a man who could compare to you… my King. A couple have come close, but they all lack your… stamina." She then answers and rocks her hips in a steady slow motion as he eyes her.

"Excellent… but my sweet little Pet… I've barely introduced you to my Silver Tongue." Loki starts to quip as he leans down.

"Let me guess… it's REALLY gold instead?" She interjects with a wink.

"I'll let you be the judge of that, my Pet." He retorts and kisses her neck. He suckles momentarily on her pulse point leaving a slight bruise before kissing lower between her breasts. He stops and fondles the swell of them before removing her bra. He takes a moment to enjoy the sight of her perky dark pink nipples. Loki then artfully swirls his tongue around one. Selena moans delightfully so… as Loki then pays equal attention to the other.

"So my sweet Pet… I understand you enjoy the pleasurable company of beautiful women as well… How long since you were last with another woman?" Loki then asks as he slowly kisses his way down her stomach.

"Earlier tonight." She answers and moans as his tongue flicks over her exposed clit and she shudders. He then stops to let her catch her breath.

"Whom was the other woman?" He asks with command in his voice. He is curious of the answer though he flicks his tongue rapidly over her clit in a pulsing manner after asking. Selena shivers then moans again as he slides two fingers slowly into her slick smooth pussy. He removes his mouth yet maintains the slow pace with his hand so she can speak.

"Na-Natasha Ro-Roma-manoff! Ahh!" She answers and moans as he increases the speed. Loki's bright blue eyes widen at that. He has wanted to bed Agent Romanoff since she snuck up on him in that 'Hulk Holding' cell on the Heroes 'flying fortress'… and then SHE tricked HIM! He curses himself for being so careless… having spent that ENTIRE conversation thinking about how lovely the red headed woman would look nude and bound upon his bed so he could fuck her hard until she begged him NOT to stop!

"Do you play with… Agent Romanoff… often?" Loki then inquires as he stops to allow his Pet to answer. His face hovering just inches above her womanhood.

"Y-yes." She replies breathy.

"That is most EXCELLENT news, my Pet… for I want you to bring her in on our… fun… next time I require your services." Loki then says and attacks Selena's clit eagerly… artfully swirling and flicking his tongue bringing his little Pet to soaring heights… then he suckles hard upon the perky nub and sends her crashing through a shivering orgasm that rocks her body and causes her to squirt like never before! Loki catches her cum in his mouth and savors her taste as he slips his tongue inside her… different than Ivy, but just as tasty. He licks his lips and lifts himself as Selena shivers under him. Her legs spread wide and her body now boneless as she whimpers satisfied at the pleasure shown to her by this Sex God.

"I want to cum inside of Natasha and watch you lick and suck it out of her whilst I fuck you… then I shall fill your eager quim with my seed." Loki says lustfully as he rubs the tips of his fingers over her lower belly. He then traces a finger slowly down between her legs and swirls it around her now very sensitive clit. Selena's body jerks and shivers from the pleasure as whimpering moans escape her full red lips.

"Y-yes… MY KING!" She moans as Loki pumps his right hand in and out of her slick heat slowly. Then Loki stops and withdrawals his hand. He sucks his fingers clean savoring her taste on his tongue.

"Excellent… You have done very well this night, my Pet… rest now and tomorrow we shall continue. Then after you get all cleaned up and made presentable… I want you to lure the Black Widow to bed… tie her up so she cannot escape and blindfold her… then we may enjoy her together." Loki says in a whisper finishing with a soft, sweet kiss. He then pulls Selena onto his chest gently and holds her close while he lies upon his back. She nestles into him and in moments, she passes out… completely spent.

"Then I'll have yet another trophy in my growing harem." Loki finishes to himself as he smiles at the thought of gathering various lovers to him… plus the thought of yet others to secure… some he could invite to a 'group session', others would be solo only… some ONE TIME ONLY. Loki didn't mind any of that though. It's all just a bit of mischief to him ultimately… as long as his lusts get sated and he has fun doing them, he isn't complaining… and Hel, if the others enjoy themselves… BONUS!

And he knows he definitely wants to keep his Flower and Pet around… the Spider could prove most useful, almost as useful as his beautiful Pet. Beyond them though… hmm-mm… the possibilities seem endless. He smiles wickedly to himself as he plots his next move. So MANY possibilities…


	3. Chapter 3

**A Fantasy Fulfilled, Others Mentioned**

**A/N:** Welcome back **True Believers!** **Fair warning!** Here's something for the Loki's fan-boys! There is talk of **Guy-on-Guy** action in this, so if that's not a turn-on for you then either skim those parts or don't read this chapter. Though if you don't know by now… **SPOILER ALERT: LOKI IS BISEXUAL!**

Plus there's some edgy stuff mentioned as well… you'll know it when you see it. I wrote it to heighten drama for Loki. If you are offended by it… my apologizes. Otherwise… **Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"There are only a few who can sneak up on me." Loki says with a chuckle as he stops pacing and turns slowly to look at the beautiful red-headed woman standing there calmly with a cold, stern look in her ocean-hued eyes. He recalls that she had been at 'the helm' of the S.H.I.E.L.D. quinjet that transported him from Germany to this 'Flying Fortress' these Mortals seemed very fond of. Loki also notes something very different about this memory though… HE is REALLY in the holding cell… Not the doppelganger he had created to take his place in the custody of these pathetic, yet curiously 'above-ordinary', Mortal creatures. Avengers… they would come to call themselves. The glint in his eyes shifts now as he looks fully upon the beautiful Agent Romanoff standing just on the other side of the thick glass.<p>

"But you knew I'd come?" She inquires coolly. How he desires to hear her voice crack and shiver, to go breathless then beg with wanton desire as he takes her.

"Yes… so you can get a good up close look at the 'God of Mischief' Himself." He says cockily and strolls up confidently towards the glass barrier. "Well…" He starts then backs away and twirls slowly, somewhat dramatically. "Am I everything you expected to find?" Loki then moves confidently back to the glass as he speaks. "Or do you require a… closer look?" He then pulls out a silver wand with a glowing blue tip and points it at her. In a sudden blue flash she is in the middle of the cell. Confusion paints her lovely face in the most enticing way as Loki closes in on her.

She kicks at him but he blocks the blow with ease and grabs the shapely leg only to hold it to him with his left arm. She moves to spin and brings her other leg up to bare and kick at him… but he blocks that as well. Catching it with his other arm and holding tight. Now she dangles against him.

"So feisty." He comments as he whips her body up to catch her by the throat. He then rushes to slam her smaller frame against the glass with just enough force to stun the Spy. Her blue-green eyes go wide with fear at her inability to land a single strike upon him.

"Go on… kill me." She chokes out as he holds on.

"You're no good to me dead… but let that be a lesson you, little Spider… there is NO FIGHTING ME! In the end you WILL fall and you WILL kneel before me!" Loki says darkly as he lowers Natasha so that she is standing once more on her own two feet.

She barely catches her breath before Loki suddenly crashes his lips into hers. She resists his advances at first as she tries to push him away but fails… He is just SO STRONG! Instead, she starts to relax under his iron hold as his soft lips suckle at hers… she even begins to kiss him in return. Her mouth parts ever so slowly and suddenly Loki's tongue is licking across her teeth and swirling around her own tongue in a fevered frenzy. Natasha moans under his hold as he takes her.

Loki's free hand then goes immediately to the zipper of her body suit and he slowly unzips it. He is stopped only by her belt, which snaps Natasha out of her daze as he breaks away to unbuckle it muttering a hushed curse under his breath.

"Where are we? This isn't the Heli-carrier." Natasha then says as she surveys her surroundings. She tries to back away just as she feels her belt fall from around her waspy waist.

"Somewhere we can get more intimate, my little Spider." Loki says as he advances on her and kisses her forcefully again. She struggles against him, but he overpowers her as he always will physically. His left hand holds her right arm across her front. Her left arm is secure tightly between her body and his arm as he holds her close.

"Stop! No!" Agent Romanoff says as Loki then slides his right hand inside her body suit to fondle her left breast. Her breath catches as he gropes the large mound of soft flesh. His hand then slides lower and his middle finger slips between the folds of that most intimate slit between her legs. She starts to protest again but is cut off by moaning her sudden pleasure as he gives her discovered clit the merest swirl. This spurs Loki on and he slides his hand lower still and suddenly two fingers, his middle and ring, slip inside of her. She is already so wet and whimpers at the intrusion.

"Stop… please. Just stop." She begs voice breathy then bites her lower lip as she tries hard to restrain the coming moans. Loki can feel his cock stiffen quickly at her pleading. He is then pushed over the edge as she shakes her head from side to side pleading and begging for him to stop touching, but he doesn't. She just starts to cry.

"And now, Natasha… I'm going to fuck you." Loki says villainously as a mixed look of horror, desire, and shame paints the redhead's lovely tear-stained face in a most satisfying way. He then strips the clothes off of them magically, picks her up, tosses her down on the bed on hands and knees, and finally…

He slides his huge thick cock into her dripping wet quim. She moans exquisitely so as he fills her completely with his shaft and fucks her at a slow hard pace. His hands flow up and down the curves of her back and around her full round ass which he squeezes as he takes both cheeks in hand getting a good feel for such luscious curves.

"No! No! NO!" She shouts over and over as he slams harder and faster into her. Yet her body moves and bucks in time to his so that he may drive himself deeper inside of her. Her moans get louder and break up her protests longer and longer. Loki then slows his pace coming to a near halt. Withdrawing and thrusting torturously slow to tease her.

"No! Don't stop! OH GOD, PLEASE DON'T STOP!" She then says begging and screaming as he pulls out barely leaving the tip in but does not slid back inside to fill her. "Please, Loki… please! FUCK ME! Fuck me hard until you cum inside of me… Please, please, please cum in me." Natasha begs as she looks back at him over her right shoulder lasciviously. Her voice gets very seductive and she starts rocking her body back and forth… sliding his erect member in and out of her. She's so tight and it feels so fucking good!

"Then prepare to be fucked like you've never been fucked before… my little Spider." Loki purrs into her ear as he leans down momentarily. He then stands upright on his knees, grabs her hips and starts to pound hard and fast into her as she widens her knees, bends her back, and rests her entire upper body flat on the comfy bed getting her ass at just the right angle for her to feel absolutely all ten and half inches of him so wondrously exquisite as he fucks her. She moans loud and in bursts that go in rhythm to his powerful thrusts.

"Oh, Natasha, Natasha!" Loki chats in moaning breathes as he slams away. She's so tight, so wet, and so responsive to him! It sends Loki crashing over the edge and suddenly he is shooting his copiously thick seed deep inside of the beautiful Spy just as she tightens so perfectly around his cock…

"By the Nine!" Loki says with a shout as his eyes snap open and survey his surroundings. It is morning and he is in his bed chamber in the Royal Palace on Asgard and…

"You taste different than regular human men… still salty… but definitely much tastier. I love it!" Selena says as she swallows the last of Loki's cum and licks her lips seductively at her King, her God of Sex and Desire.

"I'm glad my sexy little Kitten enjoys my creamy seed." Loki responds as he watches her with intense interest.

"I think I'll dress you in jewels and gold only from now on, my Pet." Loki says as he eyes how lovely she looks right now with her pale creamy skin and collar shining in the morning light from the large windows. The light even flickers in her bright green eyes giving them a mixed green and gold light. She looks simply ravishing… yes… ravishing… or rather ravished? Loki suddenly rises to his knees and kisses Selena eagerly. He then flips her down on her back… then over onto her stomach.

"This time, my King… take me in my ass… please." She begs sultry and lefts her ass up as she readies for him. Loki considers her and slides two fingers of his left hand into her slick pussy. He casts a 'cleansing' spell which clears out her lower digestive tract, the only indication that it worked, is a small 'o' sound from his slave. He swirls one wet finger slowly around the puckered hole teasingly then slides it slowly into her. Selena moans so prettily. As she relaxes and loosens, he adds a second finger and works her to relax. She moans louder and starts to slowly move back and forth under him. He opens her up more as he slides a third finger inside of her ass then. She moans louder and starts to move harder against him. Her body tightens down on him firmly… she enjoys it. Interesting. He hasn't encountered that many females who fancy this activity.

"I want you inside of me now, my King." She begs as she moans.

"Patience, my Pet." He says simply and slides his cock into her wet pussy for a few thrusts while he fingers her ass. He then pulls out of both holes and eases his cock slowly into her now slick anus.

"By my Horns!" Loki moans out loudly as he slowly slides deep inside of her. This hole is so tight it almost hurts, but it feels absolutely marvelous as he starts out slow and she relaxes more… then he increases his force and speed until he is pounding hard into her. Selena's cries of ecstasy are music to Loki's ears. She urges him to go faster, harder… deeper!

"Fuck me, my King! Fuck me and fill me completely, PLEASE! I NEED YOU!" She pleads… begging for him to fuck her, to fill her with his cum in every hole. Loki can't hold it any longer… he feels the growing pressure, the rising tension… and then in one glorious moment… he releases. Hard and deep. He feels his ejaculate filling her ass and then flushing around his cock. He slows his rhythm and stops still sheathed inside of her.

"And now my dear Pet… we must take a bath and clean up." Loki says and suddenly they are in his private bath… in the tub sunk into the tiled floor with very warm water and lots of bubbles. Loki is still inside of Selena. He sits on a step submerged in the water while she gets her feet under her. She then starts to slowly slide up and down on his cock which quickly hardens to full erection once more and Selena gasps as the thickness of him swells in her now very sensitive backside. She delights in bounding up and down on his lengthy cock at a faster pace now. Loki lets her go as hard and fast as she desires… and she really fucks him hard with her tight ass. In moments, she has him bursting inside of her yet again.

"Easy, my Pet. It is time you washed me… but you have to keep my cock hard and buried inside of you until the very end." Loki commands and Selena agrees to his challenge. She lifts her self until only the tip is inside of her then she slowly turns, both moan as she slides around Loki's member. It is made easier since he has came twice already. She then slides down firmly on him once more and moans every time he twitches his dick inside of her or thrusts his pelvis up every so often.

"So I take it you enjoy fucking my ass?" Selena inquires noting her observation.

"As much as you seem to enjoy it being fucked. It is a very tight hole." Loki replies with a slight backwards tilt of his head. Selena then gets a curious look in her green eyes as she lathers up a sponge and begins to wash his neck and chest as she takes up a slow rolling motion of her hips.

"So… how many women have enjoyed my King's pleasurable company?" She then asks. Loki looks at her and raises his right eyebrow giving her a 'Do you seriously want to know?' look. Selena just continues to smile awaiting his reply as she washes him. So Loki sighs and raises both eyebrows.

"The number is beyond count. I would have an easier time tallying up the stars in the heavens above than recalling each and every lover that I have gone to bed with." Loki replies. Selena nods. She's had more than a few herself.

"That explains why you're so freaking amazing at kissing and fucking… HELL! AT EVERYTHING!" She then says and smiles as she washes Loki's stomach. He grabs her and draws her close.

"I AM excellent at EVERY sexual act, my Pet." Loki says with a wicked smile and kisses his Sex Kitten hungrily. Selena moans and wiggles her hips to feel him inside of her as their tongues dance in the deep passionate kiss. Loki moans into her mouth at the movements.

"Damn it all, Woman!" Loki says as he starts to thrust up into Selena, his cock having stayed at full attention and his sexual hunger having been sparked anew yet again. She places her hands on his shoulders and lets him do all the work in this moment. He stops after a few thrusts and rolls forward. He picks her up without pulling out of her then places her on the tiled floor that the tub is sunk into. He pounds away at her ass good and hard. The water slushing around his thighs in rhythm to her wanton moans and cries.

"OOOoooHHhhh! YYyyEEeSSss! FFfUuuCccKKkk MMmEeee!" She moans. Loki looks down and swirls his thumb over her swollen clit roughly… and Selena screams her ecstasy as she her body tightens down and her orgasm rocks her. Loki watches as she cums, squirting her clear nectar onto his trailing thin happy-trail and watches it flow down to gather in the nest of black pubic hair around his cock. He pounds away hard at her ass then she squeezes down on him like a vice. He throws his head back and yells as his own orgasm takes him suddenly.

"Oh Kitten!" He growls as he releases hard inside of her for a third time. He stops and supports himself over her on his hands as they both catch their breath. After a few minutes, he pulls out and watches as her ass leaks his cum in a white flowing trickle. He wants to slam into her quim now and cum several more times inside of her… filling her full of his essence. He HAS literally filled all three of her fuckable holes with his seed. The thought that there's now so much of him inside of her already makes him stiffen again. Loki smiles at the thoughts he is having of his delightful little Kitten.

"Now, my Pet… clean my cock so that I may slide my scepter inside your sweet quim some more." Loki commands in a sweeter tone than normal.

"Yes, my King." Selena says and complies at once. She slides back into the steaming water and retrieves the sponge. She then works a lather into it with some soap and starts to scrub and clean his impressive cock eagerly. She pulls down his sheath of skin to get the tip spotless then makes sure the sheath is scrubbed good.

"Hmmm… your hands are like magic, my Pet." Loki purrs as he slips down to sit in the hot water enjoying the wonderful sensations of this 'spa treatment' his genitals are receiving. A contented smile crosses his face as his Pet works carefully to clean him up while he relaxes.

"So has my King ever been with… another male before?" Selena then asks curiously. He did inquire about her same-sexcapades.

"My… you are a curious one." Loki starts as he opens his eyes to look at Selena. "The short answer… Yes. Truthfully, I favor neither gender over the other. Both are equal in my eyes. I just go for what attracts my fancy in the moment. It is rather fun to dominate another male… though women are far more… sensuous… in their responsiveness."

"So you like being on top. I get that. Have you ever… been 'on bottom'?" Selena then asks with a glint in her cat green eyes as she smirks and slowly licks her lips. Loki notices her arousal and can't help but smile.

"Such a naughty Pet I have acquired!" Loki says and smiles as he pulls her close. Selena straddles his lap and merely starts to stroke his cock slowly with her right hand under the water. Teasing it to stiffen again.

"I'm just curious… and turned on by your answers so far, my King." She says sultry as she eyes him lasciviously while stroking him.

"Very well then… I have, on exceedingly rare occasions, allowed my person to be… penetrated." Loki then replies and his face flushes as he recalls his 'Preferred' taking him for an entire night the last time they were together… but that was years ago. Now only a memory for Loki. Suddenly, the God of Mischief finds himself missing his 'Preferred' and longing to be filled again.

"Anyone I know?" Selena inquires trying to imagine Loki being fucked by another man… and enjoying it!

"Perhaps… there is only one you may know of. I'm certain you've seen him around… He's very obvious in a crowd because of his booming voice and what he wears… as well as does." Loki then says and watches as Selena tries very hard to think of who this mystery man could be. Selena then slumps in defeat.

"I don't know! I can't think! …Captain America?!" She then shouts the name excitedly. Suddenly thinking about who'd be obvious in a crowd. She's flirted with him and he was very responsive, albeit shy… How she'd love to get her hands on his bulging body and feel his cock inside of her as he pounds away hard… if Loki would allow it. Loki smiles as a knowing glint crosses his bright blue eyes.

"No, not the Good Captain… but I'd love to fuck him… and even be fucked by him." Loki says as he bites then sucks on his lower lip at the thought of seeing the Good Captain nude above him, ready to plunge into his ass. Loki's cock twitches in Selena's deft hands.

"He still needs to kneel before me." Loki says with a chuckle then he licks his lips as he thinks about the Good Captain Rogers kneeling before him and sucking on his impressive cock.

"Wait you said loud, too… Iron Man? He won't shut up!" Selena then says. Loki shakes his head and frowns. The Man of Iron reminds him too much of himself… only much shorter and way more into intoxicating drinks.

"I give up! Please tell me… my King. I'll suck you off again… then fuck you with which ever hole you'd prefer. If it's at all possible… I'll even get this mystery man to come 'play' with us-with you, my King." Selena says seductively as she leans in close and whispers the last enticingly into Loki's ear. He notes how eager she is and slips yet corrects herself. This line of thought sends a shiver down his body and Selena feels his cock tense in her hand at the proposition offered.

"It is hard for me to divulge such information, my Pet. For he and I have kept it a secret for a very long time." Loki starts. "Plus… I fear we won't be able to have him join us since… he and I are NOT on the best of terms currently." Selena is puzzled now yet her curiosity is begging to be sated.

"Who is this man?" She then asks again.

"He isn't a man… He's a god, like me." Loki says with a small smile though hurt fills his bright blue eyes.

"Is it Superman?" She then asks in a hopeful whisper. Loki laughs heartily and Selena is startled by his sudden outburst.

"Superman?! HA! I WISH! But that'll NEVER happen." Loki says then settles down. "No, my dear… when it comes to men, I'm very picky. They have to be my height or taller, broad and muscular, and have fair hair. Sometimes I can make an exception to the height rule, but that's only if I will be on top." Loki then adds. Selena then gives her King a knowing look though she places her free hand upon her hips and purses her lips in mock anger at the god she is straddling.

"You mean to tell me that you and your brother…" Selena starts.

"He technically isn't." Loki cuts her off.

"Still… you said for a 'long time' that means you were fooling around when you still believed him to be your brother." She then retorts.

"Touchè." Loki then says.

"So you and the Thunder God… huh?" Selena asks skeptically as her eyes remain locked on Loki.

"Yes. Until Odin… found out and deemed our rooms be separate… and on different floors of the palace." Loki starts and huffs at the memories that beg for his attention. Thor's broad shoulders and strong arms, bulky firm muscles that ripple down the front of his long torso, soft golden skin that tastes delicious when drenched in sweat from fucking… Thor's own cock which is slightly shorter than Loki's, yet just as thick. He then huffs again before continuing. "The All-Father had nothing to worry about… His 'precious heir' liked fucking the chamber maids more than me. Though, I rather enjoyed fucking them all as well myself. I even got in trouble for impregnating more than a few of them." Loki then chuckles gruffly.

"Upset you couldn't have him all to yourself?" Selena says wickedly teasing him as she licks his ear and strokes his cock harder. A slight moan escapes Loki's lips.

"Yes! I wanted Thor! I wanted to be him! I wanted to rival him, to equal him, to catch his eye again as I had in our youth. I just wanted a deeper bond, damn it all!" Loki then sighs and his shoulders slump. Selena feels bad for making her King feel so gloomy. An idea then strikes her.

"I could convince him to join us. I'm very persuasive, my King. Then you can have that 'deeper bond' you so long for again." Selena says as she whispers into Loki's ear. He can't help but shiver at the prospect.

"You want him too don't you, my Pet?" Loki asks seriously as he studies Selena closely, carefully, as her hand continues to work his cock.

"I only want to make my King feel happy." She says with head tilted down and to the side as she looks up at him with sad eyes from a downcast face. Loki loves this!

"An impossible task… but you do make me feel contented, Kitten." Loki then replies. "If you think Thor will follow you into bed and stay there at the sight of me… then you might want to inebriate him first. Fuel his passions with some drink. He gets very lusty after he's had a fair amount. I should know." Loki says giving his Pet a hint to lure Thor more willingly.

"Then I'll get him good and tipsy so his defenses are down yet he still has focus and drive for you, my King." Selena whispers silkily to Loki.

"And would my Pet get wet at the sight of the Thunder God fucking her King?" Loki inquires curiously with his left eyebrow raised.

"Yes, especially when you cum inside of me… for I'll be right under you as he fucks you and fills you full of his cum, my King." Selena then says breathily. Loki can hear her heart racing as she just thinks about such a prospect occurring. Hel, his own heart is pounding at the thought as well!

"Would it turn you on if… he 'played' with me?" She then asks humbly though Loki notes the underlying curiosity.

"I'd allow him to touch you on one condition… he can only cum in your mouth, my Pet. I won't deny you drinking of a god's seed. It is quite… delectable." Loki says as he recalls the savor of his own seed and even that of Thor's. He instinctively licks his upper lip slowly at the thought of sucking on…

"I soooo want to see him fuck you, my King… only to be fucked by you as he fucks you… It'll be soooo purrr-fect!" Selena says and tightens her hand hard around his cock as Loki thinks of Thor pounding hard into him until he bursts like he had in the days of their 'experimental youth'. Suddenly, Loki cums hard shooting a stream of semen into the water. He then shudders under his Pet. She leans in and kisses him gently. He smiles a contented smile as he rests his head back on the tiled edge of the tub.

"Fantasy for now, my Pet." Loki says and chuckles then licks his lips once more before continuing. "Though if you help me ensnare the beautiful Black Widow… I may just grant you such a show. Perhaps with the Good Captain America at least."

"It's as good as done, my generous and beautiful King." Selena then says as she licks and kisses his exposed throat. Loki moans pleased. He then teleports them to his bed. They are completely dry and resting nude on top of his green comforter. Selena curls into him and they relax for a long while. They are both dozing…

When suddenly Loki hears it… a whisper… faint at first.

'_Loki.'_ It whispers and he hears his sweet Flower speaking his name softly at first… then it starts to get louder and Loki awakens.

"Alright my Pet. It is time you returned to your own Realm." Loki says then waggles the fingers of both hands before her and with a finishing snap of his fingers from his right hand… Catwoman now stands before him. Fully dressed and ready to go. He then waves his hands down his tall slender frame and suddenly… he too is dressed once more in his leathers and fine armor.

"You look so much broader now… more imposing… but I know the truth." Catwoman says as she gives her King a very lustful look as she squirms standing in place before him. Her hands trail over his form. Loki eyes her sinfully. He already wants to remove her clothes again and fuck her hard one more time… but his name keeps being whispered.

"You think you know the truth about me, my lascivious Pet." Loki says cryptically with his silky smooth voice as he pulls Catwoman close. He then kisses her hard and passionate… when they part they are in a side room at Stan's Place.

"You have your task. Rest first though… no rush. Just whisper my name on your lips when you have her blind-folded and secured in bed." He then commands silkily as he rubs his thumb over her full lower lip.

"Yes, my King." Catwoman nods then Loki covers her mouth with a final kiss. When Catwoman opens her eyes… the God of Mischief is gone. She smiles and runs her hands over her body recalling every sensation of last night and this morning. They stop when she feels the collar still upon her throat. Last night was truly… AMAZING! She can't wait to share Natasha with him and vice-versa… but that will have to wait… for Catwoman feels drained under her satisfied state. So homeward bound she is! As Catwoman exists… watchful eyes take notice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summoned**

**A/N:** Welcome back to another installment, **True Believers!** A word of caution… if **guy-on-guy** is not a turn on for you then skim those parts or don't read this. Though I don't actually get to such an act in this… it is discussed. **So fair warning.** After all, if you don't know by now… **LOKI IS BISEXUAL!**

* * *

><p>Loki suddenly steps out of a large mirror and into a large Victorian-styled mansion. He follows the faint whisper of his name through the house until he reaches open double doors. Beyond is a greenhouse larger than the rest of the house it seems. Loki enters and walks deeper inside the mini-jungle. He then sees a huge two-hundred year old oak tree growing on a small hill in the center of the greenhouse and lying in a large spot of sunlight on the green grass below the tree is Poison Ivy. She is nude save for oak leaves covering her breasts and crotch like underclothes.<p>

"I thought you'd forgotten about me." Ivy says with a sad pout as she leans up and the leaves on her chest fall away exposing her perky pink nipples. Loki licks his lips at the sight.

"My apologizes." Loki starts with a nod of his head. "But I had to retrieve a gift for you before I answered your summons." Loki then pulls his hands from behind his back revealing a bowl-sized pot with the strangest yet most beautiful flower she has ever seen. Three white flowers with blue splashes and thin purple marking grow up from the base on their own stalks. The pedals are lily-like yet overlap and fold like a rose's pedals while the stamens are a bright lime green and stick out from the large pedals a good inch or two. The scent is sweet and fills the air immediately… it reminds her of a sweet blend between the fresh clean of red rose and the powerfully intoxicating sweetness of hyacinth.

"This is a 'Three Ladies' flower. It is a favorite garden flower on Asgard. It grows early in the year and favors shady moist ground with some exposure to sunlight. It is rumored to bring luck to new ventures and strengthen the bonds between people." Loki says explaining the plant.

"It's absolutely gorgeous!" Ivy says as she eyes the new plant with happy green eyes. She then takes it lovingly from Loki's hands as she stands. All the leaves fall off of her body at that and Loki watches as her form is further revealed to him though he knows every inch intimately already. She walks over to an area that is dappled with sunlight near a small spring in her greenhouse. He watches her walk away… eyeing the curve and sway of her hips, ass, and thighs as she goes. His leather pants are starting to feel tighter now.

"I'm delighted you enjoy my gift." Loki says as he walks up slowly behind her and wraps his long arms around her waist after she sets the pot down. Ivy leans back against his breastplate and smiles contentedly as he holds her.

"I love it!" She says as she turns her head to look up at her god. The sunlight halos his head and makes his black hair glint with a pale blue. Odd… yet interesting. Ivy notes how bright and warm his shadowed ice blue eyes are as he looks down at her with his own wide smile. Such expressive eyes! She loves this look he wears.

"My God… you are so beautiful." She breathes as she stares up at him in awe.

"Yes, I am your god… your beautiful tempting God of Desire." Loki whispers and kisses Ivy slowly then his desire rises… and the kiss deepens. Soon Ivy's right hand is in his dark hair and his hands are cupping her large breasts. Her left hand folds over his as he fondles her breast. Then he slowly slides his right hand down her abdomen and between her legs. Her soft moan flutters into his mouth as his finger find her swelling clit. She moans breaking the kiss.

"You are my exquisitely stunning Goddess of Beauty." Loki whispers into her ear. They then part and catch their breath. She moans again, only louder, and shudders against him as his hand works her lower parts. He holds her close and tight with his left arm as she goes weak in the knees from her first orgasm. Her smooth quim is now very wet and Loki uses her own nectar to increase his swirling around it.

"Oh, GOD!" She cries out as her legs spread. "Fuck me now! PLEASE! I need you inside of me!" Ivy moans lasciviously as she then wiggles her body against him. Loki loves this. Her neck is suddenly exposed as her head tilts to the side. He strikes! There are still bruises from his kisses made just yesterday, but he quickly adds a new one lower down more on her shoulder this time. He feels himself harden fully.

"My Flower gets what she asks so wonderfully for." Loki then whispers into her ear and flicks his tongue on the bottom of the lobe. He then picks her up and returns to the small hill with her in his arms. He finds the perfect spot nestled right under the tree. It is a large grassy area with no poking roots or any rocks. He lays Ivy down gently and lifts up to stand over her. He waves his hands down his body and suddenly his clothes and armor vanish leaving him bare and ready for her.

"Oh, my god… yes." Ivy says at the sight of his lengthy erect cock. She then sits up and gets on her knees. She smiles mischievously up Loki's lithe, toned body as he watches her every move carefully. She then takes hold of his cock and swirls her tongue around the exposed head after she draws the sheath of skin down. Loki moans then runs his fingers through her fiery red hair as he disappears into her warm wet mouth. She sucks on him harder and faster. His breath then shudders as he cums suddenly. This time he looks down and watches her suck and swallow… then open her mouth and catch the spurting stream of his seed on her tongue before taking his dick back inside her mouth to continue swallowing.

"By the Nine! Woman, I love the things you can do with your tongue! It's a sad shame you cannot bed another woman. That's a sight I'd anticipate witnessing!" Loki then says as she finishes up. Then she lies back down on the grass under the tree licking her lips seductively as she wiggles slowly.

"Does the thought of seeing me use my tongue on another woman arouse you that much?" Poison Ivy starts out. Her voice then shifts to a hard tone as she continues, "I don't 'play well' with other ladies… in fact… I don't want you to play with other women. Period!" Loki raises his eyebrows. He hadn't thought her the super jealous/super-possessive type. She's now a for sure in the 'solo-only' category.

"Now, now… my sweet Flower. I go where I wish… for I cannot be contained. Right now… and hopefully continuously in the future… I desire to be with you. I wouldn't have allowed you the right to call for me or brought you such a fine gift, if I did not desire to make love to you only… in this moment." Loki starts and leans down on his knees between her legs.

"Do you mean that? You only want me?" Ivy asks her voice trembles as she leans back while Loki leans down until their lips are only inches apart.

"Right now… yes." He whispers and closes the distance to kiss her deeply. Her arms wrap around his shoulders and her legs slide up and down his thighs and hips. He positions himself and rolls his hips to slide his huge hard cock over her slick quim. She moans as he teases her.

"Please, make love to me then." She pleads sweetly as Loki kisses her neck softly.

"I am, my Flower." He breathes against her throat and she shivers involuntarily under him. She savors each touch, each kiss, and the slow teasing thrusts of his hard cock over her smooth heat. Her frustration is almost unbearable!

He can feel her emotions play out in her body's movements and just as she starts to get very fidgety, he urges her to lift her hips just so as he rolls his back. He feels his cock drop then he slowly presses forward and the tip slides between the folds of her quim and finds purchase on the opening of her womanhood. He then thrusts slowly… sliding in smoothly inch by inch.

"Oh, GOD! YES!" She moans as he buries himself completely within her. He then repositions her on her left side with her left leg between his legs and her right leg up on his torso until her knee bends over his shoulder. He has to curl himself slightly to do this, but then he starts to withdraw and thrust back in. Withdraw. Thrust. On and on.

Her moans are sharper more intense as he knows he is driving his cock deeper and deeper into her center with this odd angle. It hits every sweet spot inside of her wet pussy so perfectly that Ivy can't help but moan and whimper out her desires. He looks down into her eyes as he starts to pick up the pace… in no time at all it seems, he is fucking into her hard. She moans loud and ragged as she tightens down around him. It feels so fucking great!

"Oh, Ivy." Loki moans as he then spills his seed inside of her. He quickly repositions her to where she is straddling him as he lays under her. The move was tricky to do without exiting her tight pussy, but they managed it.

"I love you, my wonderful Sex God." Poison Ivy says as she slowly rides his long hard cock.

"Falling in love with me is a dangerous trap, my sweet Flower." Loki says in caution to her as his hands flow over her curvy bouncy body. He just wants to fuck her for as long as he can… and he knows he definitely wants to fuck her again after this encounter. Loki's hands then fondle her large breasts. He squeezes and rolls her perky nipples in-between his thumbs and first fingers. This elicits sharp moans from her full red lips as her head whips back and her movements become harder.

"My sweet Flower is so beautiful and yet… very prickly. Then I suppose every Rose has its Thorns." Loki comments with a smile and chuckles as he leans up to take one of her perky nipples into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around the erect nub hard yet lovingly as he suckles. Ivy's head rolls back as she moans and fucks him harder. One hand goes immediately into his long dark hair to hold his head right there over her breast. He moans as her body responds and tightens down upon him with firm pulsing fervor. It drives him to the edge but not over. Not just yet. He releases her nipple with a pop.

"Do you wish to taste me once more… spill my seed inside of you… or do you desire that I pull out and cover your belly so that I may lick it off of you afterwards, my Flower?" Loki asks as he holds back from releasing. Ivy thinks about it for a moment. She's tasted him, been filled to the brim with his seed… but she hasn't watched him ejaculate. She knows he cums ALOT, but she is curious to see exactly how much.

"Cum on my belly." She then answers. Loki obliges by flipping her quickly in a smooth fluid motion. Her legs spread wide as he pumps into her in the new position.

"Very well… my sweet Flower." Loki says and kisses her deeply as he slowly works himself in and out of her. He then repositions on his knees and lifts her hips in his hands, raising her ass up on his thighs as her shoulders remain on the grass. She is angled down at a slant as he starts to pound away hard into her. Ivy moans and feels the pleasure sending rippling waves through her body. She doesn't dare close her eyes! Instead she watches his fine toned lean muscles cord and ripple as he exerts himself to hold her and fuck her… yet for all his strength, he is being quite gentle were he grips her and penetrates her.

"Here comes the rain, my Flower." Loki then says and quickly pulls out. His slick cock flops down on top of her swollen clit causing Ivy to cry out suddenly and then… the thick continuous stream of milky white cum spurts out for a good ten seconds. Coating her stomach and breasts. It reaches all the way up to her chin as it starts to come out in steady bursts which lasts for another ten seconds. A thick glob of his cum hits Ivy's slightly parted lips. She is awed by just HOW MUCH he releases.

"That's the third time you've gotten off! Where does it all come from?" Ivy questions as she is still awestruck by the copious amount of semen now glazing her firm shapely body. Loki immediately leans in and licks his cum off of her lips. The glob is on his tongue as he kisses her passionately and lets her swallow his leavings. He then pulls away.

"I'm a god remember. BETTER than any Mortal male… in EVERY way." Loki then says and starts licking his way down her body. He laps up and sucks his cum as he goes, drawing whimpering moans from the redhead's lips as she watches him go. His eyes remain locked on hers the entire time. The look in those icy eyes is warm and delighted. She can tell he REALLY enjoys the taste of his own ejaculate.

"Have you ever… been with… another male before?" She asks curiously and flushes bashfully as she watches him. Loki smiles and chuckles as he finishes licking up the last of his semen just over her quim.

"Yes." He answers simply and suddenly swirls his tongue over her swollen clit before sucking on it. A loud primal moan is ripped from Ivy's throat at the sudden attention being given to her womanhood. Her body shudders and Loki immediately lowers inserting his tongue into her opening as she tenses and squirts her intoxicating nectar into his waiting mouth. The immediate high rushes over him and he LOVES IT! He pulls away so she can catch her breath… licking a long stripe up her vagina and belly.

"Does that bother you? The thought of me taking another male to bed?" He then inquires as he crawls up to kiss her neck gently. Her hands cup his face lovingly as she gazes up at him with such a tender look.

"That doesn't bother me… It kinda turns me on actually. As long as I get worshipped first, I wouldn't mind watching you with another man." Ivy then says and bites her lower lip. Hmm… maybe not so 'solo-only' after all…

"If you are serious… then there are only a select few men that I can think of whom will be immune to your kiss as I am, my naughty Flower." Loki starts. "Let's see… there's… Kalel a.k.a. Superman but he's too much of a boy scout… Wolverine, yummy but… he absolutely has ZERO interest in other males… Deadpool, but I AM NOT going to get ANYWHERE near him… the good Captain America may be immune, and he'd be fun to play with, but he's also too much of a boy scout… as well as reacting with extreme bashfulness to any flirtation directed at his person…" Loki continues and thinks hard as he goes through the list in his mind and says it out loud.

"Your brother. Thor, the Thunderer I've heard them call him." Ivy then says and smiles as she gives Loki a very naughty, very seductive look with her green eyes. Loki freezes for a moment at the name drop. His left eyebrow raises skeptically. What is it with his Pet and now his Flower's sudden interest in the Golden Prince of Asgard? Loki rolls his eyes in frustration.

"He and I are not on the best of terms…" Loki starts deadpan.

"I'd like to see you bend him over and mount him!" She then says with a naughty giggle as she runs her hands over Loki's smooth pale chest.

"I'm afraid he DOESN'T like to be penetrated, my Flower." Loki then says with a knowing smile.

"Ooo…" She starts and wiggles more intently under him. "But you do?" Ivy comments. It's just a guess on her part.

"Sometimes… depends on the male. I prefer penetrating others myself." Loki says as he leans over her. "But enough of this talk… Has my Flower enjoyed herself this fine afternoon?" He then inquires with a polite smile.

"Very much so." Ivy starts then grabs his right wrist and pulls his hand to her mouth. She licks and suckles on his fingers. She then pulls his fingers out of her mouth and a string of spittle trails between his finger tips and her lower lip before breaking. "Just touch me." She whispers and Loki takes the hint. He rubs his right hand against her cheek then down her throat. He wiggles his index finger through the valley between her breasts. He then kisses her lips eagerly yet with a gentle tenderness. She whimpers into his mouth as he cups her left breast and twists her nipple with his thumb and index finger.

"Oh, my god… you're touch is amazing!" Poison Ivy says as Loki breaks away to smile down at her. She gazes up at him with a deep yearning she knows that she'll never be rid of… EVER. "You're so stunning." She then says as she cups his face with both hands which then massage his neck and trail through his long raven tresses.

"And you are exquisite, my lovely little Flower." Loki then says and kisses her neck tenderly as his hand trails down her stomach. His finger tips lightly brush over her quim stimulating her clit just barely. A slight whimpering moan leaves her mouth as Loki continues to kiss her neck and gently play with her womanhood. He then repositions himself to lie down beside her and rest her back upon his chest as he leans back against the tree. Ivy rests her head against his left shoulder as his fingers starts swirling around her very sensitive womanhood. Her moans are small whimpers that make Loki smile with content. He loves that he can just touch her and she shudders so enticingly against him.

"Your body responds so beautifully to my touch." He whispers into her right ear then slowly kisses behind it and down her exposed neck. He slips his middle finger within her quim and explores her while his thumb rubs her clit. His touch is so sensual and he hits every spot perfectly. Of course, he's explored every inch of her… save for one area…

"That's because… you seem to just know… exactly… where… to… TOUCH ME!" Ivy retorts and shudders as the orgasm rocks her. A loud cry escapes her throat as her hips buck. Loki holds her close with his left hand on her stomach, his mouth suckling on her shoulder leaving yet another love-bite, and he now has two fingers buried inside of her. He then pulls them out and lifts his hand to his mouth. He suckles his dripping fingers slowly, delighting and savoring in the flavor and inebriating effects her cum elicits.

"Mmmm… Your nectar is so intoxicating, my sweet Flower. If you were a drink, you'd be better than the finest sweet red wine in all the Nine Realms." Loki then comments and just holds her close.

"I love the things you say." Poison Ivy says as she turns in his arms then relaxes and molds into his body. Her head rests on his chest under his chin. Her arms wrapped around his torso as his left hand slides up and down to caress her back tenderly. She feels satisfied and contented to perfect completion. She doses off on top of him and Loki can feel her steady breathing and the slower pace of her heart. He smells her hair finding the subtle floral scent to be perfectly suited to her. He soon doses off as well with his nose nuzzled into her hair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Trapped behind beams of Moonlight**

**A/N:** Welcome back **True Believers!** And greetings to any new comers!

* * *

><p>In this installment, there is more story development but plenty of the usual fair. There's more than a few feels in this one too. Gotta have the feels where Loki is concerned… Poor guy needs a hug, as well as kick in the ass! lol So enjoy and as always… feel free to review.<p>

Loki awakens to discover the day has left them and night has fallen. Ivy is still resting on his chest. Her lovely face is all the more beautiful as the light of Midgard's single full moon shines down in beams through the canopy of the oak tree they are sleeping under. He looks down and notices his cock is at full attention. Ivy stirs and awakens.

"Well, good morning, Lover." Poison Ivy says as she turns and looks up into Loki's face. His pale skin seems to glow in the shadows of the oak.

"It is evening… or rather midnight, my Flower… but good all the same." Loki replies with a smile and they kiss gently.

"Anytime is a good time with you around." Ivy retorts then she kisses Loki passionately and sucks on his lower lip. Her leg rubs against the front of his thigh and then brushes against his manhood. Ivy breaks the kiss and looks down at his erect member. She smiles and wraps her left hand around the thick shaft.

"Always a good time." She reiterates with a grin as she looks Loki in the eyes. She then strokes him slowly and Loki bites his lower lip at the sensation. She then kisses her way down his toned lithe torso. Her tongue swirls around his belly button and Loki finds himself swallowing.

"Indeed." He says then moans softly as she starts to lick him. His cock disappears into her mouth and a gasp escapes his. Her suckling is slow and deliberate. The suction is steady and increasing as this continues. She brings him to the edge as she uses her tongue then teeth on him. Loki moans and tilts his head back as he gets close. He wants to fill her mouth again… Her quim, her womb, even her ass of she'd let him… He wants to see her lying beneath him once more as his seed spurts forth to coat her breasts and torso.

"Not yet." She says suddenly after releasing his cock with a pop. Loki is disappointed. He was so close, he could taste it!

"Come now, my Flower… let's see this to completion." Loki urges her as he motions to his sizable erection.

"No." She replies sternly then.

"And why not?" Loki inquires curiously.

"Because I say so. If you don't like me being a 'tease-only' until you make an honest woman of me… then leave… and don't come back until you're serious." Ivy then says as she stands tall on her knees before the reclining god.

"What?" Loki asks puzzled. A dangerous edge starts to creep into his voice.

"I'm not going to be your whore, Loki." Poison Ivy then says as she crosses her arms under her breasts. Loki can't help but eye her as she defies him.

"You are not THAT." Loki starts in distain then his voice gets softer. "You are my sweet Flower who needs such tenderness-"

"No more flattery! Either propose to me… or leave." Ivy insists stubbornly.

"Forcing me to make a choice is a very poor decision, Ms. Isley." Loki then says with such chill in his words that Poison Ivy shivers involuntarily.

"Perhaps I'm not making myself clear-" She starts, sounding tough.

"No! Your intent is perfectly clear to me…" Loki cuts her off. Ivy flinches slightly. His voice sharp and biting. "The fault is mine…" He then adds softly.

"I should have stated, right from the beginning, what MY intent truly was…" Loki then continues. "I can see more than just lust in your eyes. After all, you have gone for so long without any companionship of any kind. I just wanted to remind you that Life has its fun times as well." Loki finishes with a smile.

"Am I nothing more than an amusement to you, Trickster? Yeah, I know what everyone calls you." Poison Ivy then says. Her own words now biting and bitter.

"You are Mortal. I am a God… of course you are an amusement." Loki huffs.

"And if I DO wind up pregnant… what then? Do you just take off and forget about me and our child?" Ivy then lashes out. Loki sighs. They don't usually get attached this quickly.

"I wouldn't forget about you or our child… if you DO wind up bearing my child that is." Loki starts. "I would make sure you have sufficient means to care for my child until said child reaches a certain age… then I instruct him or her in the ways of Asgardian Magic, if they show a knack for it, as well as how to defend one's self. I DON'T plan on being an absentee father. Especially not if we conceive a child together. I DO want to be a part of your life for as long as you will have me… but if this is the end… then thank you for the wonderful time we've already spent together." Loki finishes and starts to shift so he can stand.

"Wait!" Ivy says a bit desperately as she catches his left hand. For all her bravado, Ivy would rather have Loki remain here with her. "I'm sorry… it's just that…"

"You're afraid." Loki states simply as he stands before the kneeling woman.

"Yes… of being hurt." She says and lowers her gaze.

"Of being alone." Loki says as he watches her hug herself sadly. He sighs and places his right hand under her chin and lifts it so that her green eyes look up at him with such sorrow. "My sweet Flower… release your worries and rejoice… for I am with you right now and there's no other place I'd rather be." Loki smiles warmly and helps her stand before him.

"Do you mean that? Or am I talking to the Liesmith now?" Ivy then asks as her arms wrap tighter around her shapely body.

"This is why I said falling in love with me is a dangerous trap." Loki says with another sigh. This one slightly more exasperated.

"I-I'm not in love with you!" Ivy huffs suddenly flustered by the god's words.

"Oh? And insisting on me wedding you isn't because you love me and want me bound to you and you alone?" Loki snips with a slight amused smile.

"That's not what… It's not like that… it's… it's…" Ivy tries to find the words but she can't. Maybe in the short time they've been together she HAS fallen in love with him. Could that really be the case? The only thing Poison Ivy knows is that he has shown her a few wonderful sexy moments. "I just don't want you running off and NEVER coming back." She finally manages and blushes a deep pink. Loki smiles at her then.

"Addicted to me, I see?" He says with a slight chuckle and reaches out to take the foolish and lovely redhead into his arms. Ivy lets him though she is stiff against him at first.

"Yes." She breathes out finally. Loki sniffs her hair and runs his large hands over her shapely figure. "Very much so…" She whispers as her arms encircle his neck and her hands find their way into his wild dark tresses. "I just want you to make love to me OFTEN… and ONLY to me." She then says with a slight pout.

"I can promise that I WILL make love to you as often as you desire…" Loki starts as he whispers into her ear. His breath along her neck sends a shiver through Ivy's body at the anticipation of what he may do next. "But, as I stated before… I CANNOT be contained. Either take what is offered or get nothing, my Flower."

"So I'm nothing more than another 'notch on your belt' that you'll forget about as soon as you leave me?" Ivy asks her eyes waver as tears glint within them.

"Hardly…" Loki huffs… then he sighs and holds her face in his hands. "You are VERY memorable, my Flower. Dare I say… that I shall recall our times together a thousand years hence!" The tears slip from Ivy's eyes at the god's declaration.

"I do love you, my God of Desire." Ivy starts meekly then she sucks on her lower lip debating on how exactly she wants her next words to come out. "Will you… will you please honor me by planting your seed in me until I bear you a son?" She then asks humbly to the god she has fallen so swiftly for.

"Why should I grant you this request?" Loki says raising an eyebrow and looking disinterested… though truthfully he had hoped she'd come to this sooner or later. He does rather wish to experiment the possibility of impregnating a Mortal woman.

"Since I can't have 'you' fully in my life… I at least want a part of you to hold and cherish." Ivy then says as she presses her body against his. Loki can feel the heat rising within her. It causes his manhood to twitch in anticipation.

"You willingly want to bear my child?" He then asks curiously.

"Yes." Her voice comes out seductive and certain.

"And once you've given birth… if I so desire for you to bear more-" He begins.

"I will! I'll have has many children as you desire to plant in me. Just don't leave my bed." Ivy then says and kisses Loki's neck as she presses herself against him more vigorously. If she could, Ivy would melt into the God of Mischief.

"There's one thing then… one final test to resolve the merit of your choice." Loki starts as he looks at her a tad coolly.

"Say it." Ivy whispers clinging to him fearing that he'll flee.

"You haven't really seen the 'real' me, my sweet Flower." Loki says and frowns sadly down at her as he traces her jaw with his knuckles. He can see the question in her eyes. "It's something you have to see… and once you do, you may change your mind about bearing my children."

"Show me, please. I want to see. I want to know. Please, show me, Loki." Ivy says pleadingly as her hands hold his face.

"Since my Flower asked so nicely…" Loki then starts softly. Ivy watches as he closes his eyes and his pale skin begins to turn blue. She gasps as she feels the chill of his bare body against hers. It causes her nipples to stiffen instantly and though he is cold to touch, it elicits an excitement within her causing her core to flare with new heat. She eyes the light blue skin and runs her fingers over the various ridges on his face, shoulders, chest, and torso.

She steps away to look at his now blue cock, erect and wanting, nestled in the nest of black hair. The tip is now an indigo color as are his lips. He opens his eyes and Ivy gasps in awe to see they are a bright red. She can make out the slightly darker red irises and she sees the sad look in them as well.

"If you do not wish to continue frolicking with a Jotun… a monster… then I understand whole-heartedly." Loki says a bit sadly as he pulls away further, but Ivy pulls on his hands and throws herself upon his chest. She gasps at the chill and gives him a seductive look with her deep green eyes.

"Make love to me as you are now, please, Loki." Ivy asks as she clings to him.

"As you wish, my sweet Flower… though plants whither under the touch of frost." Loki says with a knowing smirk. His voice is deep and silky and his red eyes then spark with a renewed fire.

"I'm hardier than most plants." Ivy says and kisses him passionately.

"Since you don't fear my true nature… We shall make love everyday until my seed takes root and you bear fruit, my sweet Flower." Loki whispers and then kisses Poison Ivy deeply as she folds her arms and legs around him. She moans so prettily as the chill causes her body to shiver against him. Loki picks her up and sets her back against the tree as gently as possible. The bark scratches at her skin, but Ivy doesn't mind it. Not as she feels the cold touch of his skin everywhere upon her. Her now blue God of Desire is worshipping her right this second and all thoughts fly away expect those of him, his marvelous tongue, and his glorious cock.

"OOHHH!" Ivy moans as Loki slides his cock inside of her. The intrusion of cold is exciting and stimulates her like never before. The feel of him within her is beyond satisfying… it's perfect!

"Oh, my Flower." Loki moans as she tightens down around him with her heat as he slowly thrusts up into her. His hands are cradling her thighs as her arms hold tight to his shoulders. "Oh my sweet beautiful Flower." Loki continues to chant between the kisses as he makes love to this amazing, complicated woman.

"OH! My GOD! YES!" Ivy cries out as Loki increases his speed. Ivy kisses at his mouth ravenously. Her hips move trying to get more of him within her. She wants to melt into him… become one being in this perfect moment under beams of moonlight. To be trapped in his chilly embrace forever.

"Don't stop." Her voice comes breathy as she urges him on. "Right there! YES! Give me everything you've got! AHH!" Ivy then adds and her head goes back as she orgasms. Her walls clench down and she gets hotter within. Loki can't hold back anymore… He ejaculates deep within her. It's cold and he can feel it contrast with her heat. He then holds her close and lowers them both to the ground. He remains sheathed within her. He then chuckles.

"What's so funny?" Ivy inquires as she is now straddling him.

"Just curious to see how our child will turn out. Me being half Frost Giant and all… and you…" Loki starts and caresses Ivy's face tenderly. "You personify Summer whilst I am Winter. A curious thought, no?"

"Should I be concerned about birth defects? Or are you even fertile?"

"Oh, I'm fertile."

"So are the myths true? Did a horse rape you?"

"No, that is utter nonsense."

"Then how did the horse, the Midgard Serpent, and the Fenris Wolf come into being?"

"I used my sorcery and Necromancy to create Sleipnir for Odin's Nameday. I believe you call the practice a 'birthday' here. The Serpent… I also created using sorcery and did so as a jest to rile up Thor. As for the Wolf… I haven't a clue where that comes from. You Mortals do like to entertain yourselves in odd ways."

"And the Goddess of Death, Hela? Or Hel?"

"That one is a bit more… complicated… I 'created' her from the clay of Niflheim then tricked Hades into relinquishing his right to the Throne of Death and placed her upon it instead. If that makes me 'the Father of Death' then I suppose I am."

"You said that you knew you were fertile… so how many children DO you have?"

"I'm not certain… I know of at least one… and should you conceive, my sweet Flower…" Loki starts and nuzzles Ivy's neck with his cold nose. "Then I will be attentive to our child… and to you." He finishes and feathers cool kisses along Ivy's warm neck. She moans softly and tightens her core upon him. His chilly cock quickly stiffens as he then kisses her full lips tenderly. He breaks away for some air and stares at her with hungry red eyes.

"I'm going to enjoy this 'planting season' while it lasts." Loki then says and thrusts up into her slowly. Ivy's moans grow louder and more lustful.

"Oh! Loki! Ahh! YES!" Her cries continue and grow as he helps her roll her hips in a rhythm to meet his upward thrusts. He looks down to watch his blue manhood disappear into her rosy pink slit with each thrust. It amazes him that she can bury his full ten-plus inch length within her!

"Damnit all, Woman! I want to never stop fucking you!" Loki declares as his head goes back and his eyes shut tight. Her slick walls grip his member in a tight squeeze and suddenly his frosty ejaculate fills her yet again. Ivy moans and shivers as she wiggles on top of him riding the afterglow. She then collapses on top of him and they kiss deeply.

"Then don't leave me and we can do this for a long time." Ivy says breathy as she runs her hands through his hair. Her lips ghost over his.

"My dear Flower… I'm nearly eleven hundred years old and still have nearly four thousand years left in my lifespan… but it would be nice to make love to you for all that time and beyond." Loki whispers with a desirous growl and kisses her neck.

"Then… when we do have children… How long do you think they'll live?" She asks curiously.

"Honestly? I don't know. I've never impregnated a Mortal before." Loki replies with a shrug.

"Then just who did you impregnate with the one child you do know about?" Ivy then asks as she pulls away.

"A serving girl. I've fucked every fair-faced servant, both male and female, in the palace on Asgard." Loki starts nonchalantly. "The first girl I ever slept with wound up becoming pregnant and my father found out and punished me for my 'indiscretion' by forcing me to make and give her a special tea to 'terminate' such a thing." Loki then sighs. "From then on… I had every female drink the prepared tea after spending an evening in my bed… and thankfully there are no such concerns with spilling my seed inside other males."

"Sounds like you've got everything figured out." Ivy then comments.

"Well, with the amount of time I have on my hands, I've calculated my odds in everything I do. Hel, the only time I don't think is when I fuck." Loki then says and presses his deeper blue lips to Ivy's. His cool tongue swirls around hers as his chilly hands flow up her curves. She moans into his mouth then shivers on top of him. Loki then pushes her away gently.

"It is too dangerous to continue while I am in this form." Loki says with a frown and his flesh starts to change back slowly fading from pale blue to the milky white pallor Ivy is used to seeing.

"But I rather enjoyed your cool touch." Ivy pouts as her hands flow over his torso. Loki's now blue eyes look at her curiously.

"You are serious?" He asks puzzled. "You didn't think me vile or monstrous?"

"Of course I'm serious! And you were beautiful… hell, you're always beautiful." Ivy says finding his insecurity a bit foolish. "You really do hate yourself, don't you?" She then says and strokes his now sullen face.

"I do not wish to discuss THAT." He says and rolls her off of him. He then stands and waves his hands over his form causing his Asgardian garb to reappear. "Now if you will excuse me… I wish to be left alone for awhile." He says a bit bitterly and vanishes in a blue flash. Ivy is left naked and on her knees with a sad expression upon her face. She hugs herself wishing she had never uttered a word about his insecurity. She now knows talking about it is a taboo subject. She decides to give him his space for a while… and the next time she sees him, she'll make up for her foolishness… or so she hopes he will return.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Snow Queen and the Frost Giant**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Welcome back **True Believers!** Here's where we get to the **Disney** Universe! FINALLY! I've been itching to write this one, too! I love **Frozen**! And I can't help but think that Elsa and Loki would make a cute pair! :D

* * *

><p>Loki huffed as he reappeared just outside of the DC door where Solomon Grundy now stood as the bouncer. Before Loki could enter the door, he was stopped by the grunting grey-skinned brute. Loki merely narrowed his icy eyes at the towering undead man and gave a sneer as he flicked his hand. Solomon Grundy then found himself being forced to the side violently. Loki then entered Stan's Place unimpeded.<p>

He went to the bar and ordered two double shots of whiskey. He didn't make a comment as the Green Lantern used his power ring to grab the green bottle of Jameson Irish Whiskey and pour two double shot glasses full. Though he could have since his color is green. Loki immediately slammed one glass back then smacked it down on the counter. He then hammered the other one back as well.

"Two more!" Loki shouts ending with a sneer and Green Lantern obliges him. Those are quickly slammed back as well.

"A rough day, I take it?" Comes a smooth voice. Loki turns to his right and comes face to face with the self-styled Clown Prince of Crime… The Joker. Loki rolls his eyes at the disheveled make-up which barely hides the scars that pull up from the corners of the man's mouth in a macabre smile.

"Nice suit." Loki says as he motions to the Green Lantern for two more double shots. The god knows it will take at least three one-litter bottles consumed within an hour to get him even moderately tipsy. He knows this because Stark got him drunk once… well more like he took advantage of Tony's offer of 'a drink'.

"Well, an Agent of Chaos such as myself does have to look good to be recognized." Joker says as he adjusts his well-tailored purple overcoat.

"Not that the painted face draws the eye or anything?" Loki then says with a mocking smirk before he slams back the next two double shots then gestures for more. Before anymore can be said though… a lovely and shapely young woman dressed in a half red, half black corset and skirt with similar colored tights on under it approaches. Her face is painted as well though much more neatly. The base is white with black shadowed eyes, eyebrows, a dot on the tip of her nose, and her lips. Her long hair is pulled up into two ponytails high up on her head. Half of her hair is red and the other half is black. Her bright blue-green eyes sparkle in adoration towards the purple suited man. Loki wonders how wild she can get in the bedroom.

"There you are, Mr. J." She says with a grin and giggles. She then looks at Loki as he slams down two more double shots whilst eyeing her the whole time. "Who's your friend?" She then asks as she thumbs towards to Loki. Joker opens his mouth but Loki waves his hand and the clown goes silent.

"I am Loki of Asgard. God of Mischief, Lies, and Chaos." Loki says and bows slightly as he takes Harley Quinn's hand and kisses her knuckles gently.

"Oh my… a gentleman. Mr. J, you keep such refined company." She says in her Jersey accent. She then pulls out a .38 Magnum Special, cocks the hammer back, and places it quickly under Loki's chin on the left side. He chuckles. "Don't disrespect Mr. J." She says coldly and Loki's laugh only deepens into a more heartier one. She squeezes the trigger and Loki goes silent as he grabs the weapon in a quicksilver movement so that his little finger catches between the hammer and the gun so the bullet can't be fired. The god then twists the gun from her grasp and opens the chamber to drop the bullets out.

"Oops. It appears your gun is empty." Loki says with a smile. Joker then pulls out his butterfly knife and flicks it open.

"Apologize to the Lady now." Joker says as he steps in close to the god who just smiles at him.

"What is that line you are so well-known for? Ah, yes! Why so serious?" Loki says with a cocky grin to the clown who fiddles the knife in his hand as he pushes Loki back against the bar and brings the blade up to the god's smiling face.

"Do you wanna know how I got these scars?" Joker starts and Loki rolls his eyes.

"Whatever the tale… the point is you yourself etched them upon your continence." Loki says and his smile widens as Joker becomes more agitated so he draws back and prepares to plunge the blade into Loki's flesh… then suddenly a huge green hand grabs Joker and lifts him away.

"Do you want to get kicked out, Clown?" Green Lantern asks.

"What I want is to finish what I've started with Professor Snape down there." Joker says in his smooth voice and chuckles to himself in his own giggly way.

"You know the rules… No Fighting on the premise." Green Lantern says.

"Aww… come on, Greenie. I just wanna cut him up a little is all." Joker then says and laughs.

"Sorry, can't allow that, Joker… You're outta here for the night." Green Lantern then says and flies off towards the DC door with Joker in his giant green hand protesting all the way.

"Here is your firearm." Loki says as he holds the gun out to Harley Quinn. She reaches for it and Loki grabs her wrist then pulls her in close. "Lose the Clown for an evening and I'll give you a night to remember." Loki whispers into her ear then pulls back. Before Harley can answer let alone move, his lips find hers and he kisses her like a ravenous being. Her body presses into his as she returns the kiss with equal intensity. Loki then pulls away, her make-up smeared upon his face. He simply magics it away as well as fixes hers.

"Maybe I will… Mr. L." Harley says and gives him a wink.

"Hey, what's going on over here? Is this guy bothering you, Harley?" Norman Osborne's Green Goblin says as he strolls up. Harley pulls away from Loki and wraps her arms around the Green Goblin.

"I was just leavin'… actually… I was about ta come lookin' for you, Mr. G." Harley then says and smiles merrily at Green Goblin. His arms wrap tightly around her waist.

"Great minds think alike, since I was looking for you, Sugar pants! Now let's blow this joint." Goblin then says and the two walk off arm in arm. Loki rolls his eyes. He notices that Green Lantern left the bottle of Jameson within his reach… and no one is looking as Loki's eyes dart around. He grabs the bottle and pops the pouring spout off then calmly makes his way to the lounge area in Stan's Place.

It is a huge Library with any and every book imaginable. Loki has spent some time in here… in fact he has read many a Midgardian novel like Shakespearean Sonnets, the collective works by a man named J .R. R. Tolkien, as well as the various works of a man named H.P. Lovecraft concerning 'cosmic madness' (Loki has laughed himself to tears at how fragile Mortal minds are when faced with the reality of 'not being alone' in the Universe)… and a rather intriguing series known as 'A Saga of Ice and Fire' by a George R. R. Martin… among many others.

All of these books are magical and a reader can get lost, literally, within their pages, but what Loki likes best are the fairytale books under the Disney Section. He read a tale called 'Alice in Wonderland' and found himself in a world of silly non-sense whilst using his magic on the book on a lark. It amused him greatly and he enjoyed manipulating the Queen of Hearts into cutting off the heads of nearly all her subjects.

His long pale fingers slip over the leather bound spine of 'Alice in Wonderland' upon the shelf then move past tapping the various other spines in turn. A few titles catch his eye… like 'The Little Mermaid', 'Aladdin', and 'Beauty and the Beast'… but the one that just calls to him and halts his eye is a white and blue book with silver edging titled 'Frozen'.

Loki hums to himself as he pulls the book from the shelf and feels its weight. He strolls over to a large fluffy armchair that reclines and props his feet up. He opens the cover and looks at the colorful illustrations within… this tale is about two princesses of a northern kingdom in Norway. The youngest is very curious and seeks attention like air… the eldest is reclusive because she fears her unique talent to generate cold and summon ice and snow. Interesting.

"I wonder…" Loki starts and his voice trails off as he taps his right index finger to the page where the newly crowned Queen Elsa flees into the mountains after her powers are revealed at her coronation. This is the perfect time to enter the story.

The green shimmer of his magic opens a portal just over the pages and it seems to grow until Loki is enveloped. The shimmer fades away and Loki finds himself upon a mountain standing in snow over his ankles as a snowstorm rages around. He hears the beautiful voice of Queen Elsa coming from a balcony high up in a palace of glimmering ice. Her song is beautiful and powerful intriguing him further. He smiles and makes his ascent upon the ice sculpted stairs. He waves his hand and the ice doors open. He enters and takes in the majesty of the place she has made. He then sees her come down the stairs from the upper room and stop on the landing. A look of shock paints her fair face as she takes in the stranger below. Loki just eyes her in that shimmering silver and pale blue dress.

"I love what you've done here." Loki starts with a warm smile as he eyes her.

"Who are you?" Elsa asks curiously though a hint of paranoia can be detected.

"I am Loki… of Asgard." Loki starts.

"The Norse God of Mischief?" Elsa says and blinks skeptically. "I thought the old gods were forgotten as the Church became more established here. Who are you really?"

"I assure you, my name is Loki and I do hail from Asgard." Loki says and jumps from the ground floor to the top of the stairs in one eloquent motion. Elsa gasps and steps back from him, her hands raised in defense. Loki lifts his hands in a non-threatening display.

"I mean you no harm. I have just come to offer you an answer as to the possible origin of your unique gift." Loki then says calmly.

"I've heard stories about you… about Loki, the Mischief-maker. He's not to be trusted for his aid tends to lead to trouble." Elsa says cautiously. Loki rolls his eyes and lowers his arms slightly.

"My reputation precedes me… and paints me in a terrible light." Loki then says with a sigh. He then gives her a sympathetic look. "You are afraid… and it causes you to react out of instinct to protect yourself thus your power manifests itself and you are perceived as a monster which then feeds your powers to act out of instinct further still. Such a vicious cycle." Loki then sighs sadly. "I know all about what it's like being seen as a monster… for I, too, am different." Loki then lets his Jotun form become visible as his pale skin turns a light blue and his icy eyes turn red. Elsa gasps.

"That's the usual reaction… then people shrink away in fear." Loki then says.

"I'm not afraid!" Elsa snaps quickly and actually moves to stand directly in front of him. They stand eye to eye since he is a few steps down the stairs and she is on the landing. "I've just never seen anyone turn blue before is all." She adds a bit begrudgingly then reaches out a creamy hand.

"Don't!" Loki says as he pulls away slightly but her fingers touch his cheek to rest flush against his skin. "My skin is cold to the touch." He then adds but Elsa rolls her bright blue eyes.

"The cold doesn't bother me… it never has." She says calmly as she becomes fascinated by him. "You are cold though… and… you're real. You're really him aren't you?"

"Last time I checked." Loki says with the shrug of one shoulder. Elsa blinks rapidly and stammers as she tries to say something but she isn't making any sense. So Loki catches her face in his large blue hands and regards her with a smile.

"So beautiful… and yet so fragile. Merely the thought of standing in the presence of a god has you in a tizzy." Loki says with a smirk upon his indigo lips. Elsa becomes visibly flustered. She tries to come up with some remark of getting back at him but she can't think of anything… and she really doesn't want him to be right! So she does the first thing that comes to her mind… she kisses him. It's simple and it certainly quiets Loki for the moment it lasts. He smiles at her as she pulls away blushing a deep red in her cheeks.

"Was that your first kiss?" Loki asks curiously of the white haired Snow Queen. Her blush deepens.

"No!" Is her knee-jerk answer then she sighs and her shoulders slump. "Yes. Was it that bad?" She asks and gives the blue skinned god a pouty look. He chuckles.

"Just relax and let your passions flow forth… and follow my lead." Loki says as his silky voice deepens and he pulls her flush against his front with a long arm around her waist. She is surprised by his forwardness… and a little excited by it as well.

"But I just met you." She protests in a near whisper as his lips close in upon hers once more.

"Ever heard of 'Love at first sight', my little snowflake?" Loki whispers back and his lips capture hers. Elsa pushes against his breastplate weakly but as his right hand cups her face and moves into her braided white hair, she moans into his mouth and her own hands slide up to cup his face. His tongue slips into her mouth and swirls gently around her tongue then he suckles on her lower lips as he slowly pulls away. He tastes like alcohol of some kind, but that thought doesn't stick in her mind. What does… is that kiss!

"I've never been kissed like that before." She says as she eyes him. He steps up onto the landing and towers over her as his skin fades from blue to pale white again.

"You deserve to be kissed like that often, Snow Queen Elsa." Loki says and catches her lips in a small sweet kiss. Her knees go weak and he holds her easily against his front. He then leans down and scoops her legs under his right arm.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asks with a bit of panic as he leaps from the landing. She holds tightly to him for dear life as they drop. He lands smoothly and starts walking outside with her.

"Taking you out into the snow." Loki says as he walks around the summit of the mountain. He then tosses her down into a piled snow drift and she sinks in as she gives a little scream. He just chuckles at her then he is pelted by a snowball. He raises his forearm to deflect the next one and laughs at her. He then dodges as he ducks and weaves her furious assault.

"Stand still!" Elsa shouts as she throws more snowballs at Loki but he ducks and scoops up his own. He pelts her in the side with it and she huffs at him as she gives him a heated yet playful glare. "Oh, buddy… you are in for it now." She threatens as she shakes her shoulders and narrows her bright blue eyes at him.

"Do your worst." Loki taunts with a playful smile and Elsa complies… she raises her hands and blasts snow at him. Loki holds his left hand up to keep his eyes from being struck but the snow doesn't really harm him. It is rather interesting to see her use her powers though. The snow piles up around him until only a huddled pile of snow remains. Elsa smirks as she humphs and wipes her hands triumphantly.

"Was that the best you can to do?" Loki whispers into her ear from behind her and Elsa jumps in surprise. A sudden burst of her powers releases a shower of snowflakes which gently fall around them.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" She starts heatedly then is puzzled by his sudden appearance. "How did you-?… I buried you in the snow!" She says confused.

"Magic. I'm a god, remember?" Loki says as he closes in on her and embraces her as they stand in the shower of snowflakes. "Now let me worship you, fair Ice Maiden." Loki says and kisses Elsa passionately. She wants to question him about his Ice Maiden remark… but his deep kiss is very distracting plus his large hands are roaming and he cups her backside. She pulls away in surprise and smacks his face. The move surprises Loki somewhat and he pitches to fall in the snow with her on top of him.

"Looks like you have me right where you want me, my Snow Queen." Loki says with a dashing smile as he looks up at Elsa. She blushes at his words and plays with his coal black hair for a moment.

"You called me an Ice Maiden." Elsa starts curiously. "I've heard of such a thing in old stories told to me by my father when I was small. Could I really be one?" Her eyes are questioning and her tone is nervous. Loki rubs his hands along her upper arms as he gives her a reassuring smile.

"Ice Maidens are not heartless… like in the stories you've heard." Loki knows of the myths and legends the Mortals of the Nordic regions have told concerning Asgard, himself, and the other Races of the Nine Realms. "They are in fact the most beautiful of women. Their passions can burn more fiercely than the hottest flame… but they cannot be touched by Mortal men."

"Why not?" Elsa asks curiously in her puzzlement.

"Because even in the burning of passion their ice comes out and they freeze those who touch them." Loki says and then notices the look of concern in her icy blue eyes. He hooks his finger under her chin and gently nudges her face to lock eyes with her once more. "Fear not… for Ice Maidens make the perfect mates for the Frost Giants… which I so happen to be. At least half anyway." He then says and Elsa suddenly kisses him. Loki flips and rolls her under him into the snow. He kisses her hungrily and slips his way down the side of her neck. Elsa moans as he does this plus he grinds his hip into hers and she can feel his arousal press against the junction of her legs.

"I-I've never… been with a man… before." Elsa confesses breathy as Loki kisses her neck and slides his left hand down her slender frame. His hand then pulls at her skirt so he can delve under it and slide the tips of his fingers up her inner thigh slowly as he closes in on her womanhood.

"Then your first shall be a god." Loki says as he grins. She gasps out a moan as his hand finds the slit between her thighs and his fingers slip past her small clothes to touch at her sensitive flesh which is already soaked from her own arousal. Loki hums against her collarbone as he curls his fingers around her small clothes and pulls them away. His hand quickly returns and his index finger teases at her perky clit. Elsa whimpers out a moan as her body quivers under his touch.

"Do you want me, Elsa?" Loki whispers into her ear sweetly.

"Y-yes." She moans out and then gasps as her eyes close tightly as he slips two fingers into her heated core with a slow, deep push. She grabs his face and kisses him eagerly. "Take me, please. Take me now." She begs.

"I shall… in due time, my delicate snowflake. You still need to be made ready for my… coming." Loki says against her neck and grins at his wording. He delights in seeing her come undone as he strokes her harder and harder with his probing fingers. She clutches at his shoulders and hair like he is her only lifeline in the frenzy of her passion. Perhaps he is. He then waves his right hand and her dress disappears leaving her completely nude upon the glistening snow. The wind swirls around them in time to her passions. Loki doesn't mind it one bit as he lowers himself to suckle upon her small, perky breasts. He wishes her curves were fuller but she will do.

"Before I take you fully, my delicate snowflake… I shall taste you." Loki says as he kisses his way down her flat stomach and her legs part wide for him. He removes his slick fingers from her and parts her lower lips. He takes a moment to admire her pink womanhood which is more flushed now with her arousal.

"Women are like snowflakes… each one is unique and no two are exactly the same." Loki comments but his words are lost in the wind. He lowers his face to her womanhood and slips his tongue out to taste of her. He swirls about the small nub of her clit and she moans loudly as her body shudders under his slow menstruations. He slips his tongue lower and tastes more fully of her wetness. She tastes clean, like the snow around them… something pure upon the tongue. Loki grins as his tongue dips into her along with his two fingers once more. She may not get him high like Ivy does but a virgin sacrifice is always a fun conquest.

Loki slips his tongue up to her clit once more and adds a third finger. She cries out and clenches upon his fingers tightly and Loki has to suppress the urge to just take her now. He slowly works her until she relaxes and he lightly flicks his tongue upon her clit in a soft pulsing manner. Her hips and thighs quiver in rhythm to his tongue's rapid yet gentle movements and her moans are sweet music to his ears.

Now she is ready… so Loki adjusts to rest upon his knees. He then waves his right hand down the front of his body and his clothing disappears. He sighs in relief as he is finally free of the confines of his trousers. He lines up his hips with hers as he pulls his fingers from her and lifts her hips up. He runs his damp fingers over his swollen manhood to slick himself up for what comes next. He then leans forward and guides the head of his cock into her ready entrance. She bites her lower lip and nods her head in a silent 'go-ahead' though tears glisten at the corners of her icy eyes.

Loki holds her hip in place as he leans upon his left hand and he pushes into her. Elsa moans as she rocks her hips up meet his as he sinks in deep inside of her tight core… and gods is she tight! Loki slows about half way in then pulls out and thrusts in half way once more. He keeps this pace up for several slow thrusts to get her adjusted to his girth before he pushes his full length into her.

Her moans slowly go from pained to pleasurable and Loki moves deeper into her as he rocks his hips into a faster pace. Soon her legs lock around his slim waist and he growls out a moan as he seats himself fully into her for the first time and she gasps. He pauses but soon resumes at a slow pace until she begs him to move faster and harder… so Loki obliges and he hooks his right arm under knee and fucks into her hard and fast.

He looks down and notices the red blood of her broken maidenshead smeared over his thighs and waist as well as hers. It's a sight that sparks him to move faster. He pants and growls as he works into her. He releases her leg and leans down to kiss her lips hungrily. Her small hands fist in his long hair and she moans exquisitely into his mouth. Her walls clench down on him as her head flies back and she cries out her ecstasy. He nips at her neck below her chin as he feels his own release spill into her. He slams into her roughly as he moans against her neck until he feels his orgasm pass. He stops fully seated within her. That's when he notices that the storm has calmed.

"I will love no other… save you." She whispers out drawing his attention back to her. Loki smiles down at her.

"That is a dangerous thing… giving your heart to a god." Loki says as he kisses her neck. "For I will live forever… but right now…" Loki says and stops himself from saying something to sadden the girl. "Right now I want to enjoy my time with you, my sweet and delicate Snowflake." Loki then kisses her upon the lips. Loki then pulls away from her and slowly turns her onto her knees. Her legs are wobbly and they move since the area they were in is now red and pink from her broken maidenshead.

Loki steadies her as she rests upon her knees. He slowly pushes into her and starts a slow pace which she quickly begs for him to move faster, harder. Loki obliges and pushes her chest down as he keeps her hips up. She leans forward and he thrusts into her hard, sliding all the way out leaving only the final inch in before thrusting hard and deep inside. She is no longer moaning, she is screaming out her pleasure as he fucks her. He tugs on her loose braid pulling her head back as he slams into her. Elsa's walls clench tightly to him as she gasps out and Loki lets his head roll back as he pounds into her as he cums inside of her for a second time.

"You will be a great Queen, sweet Elsa." Loki whispers into her ear as he lifts her to bring her back flush against his front. His large hands massage at her small breasts as his lips flutter against the expose side of her neck. "Keep you people happy. Let your enemies fear your power." Loki continues. "And…" He then says as his right hand slides down her slender stomach. "Your heir will be much like you… powerful in Ice magic."

"My heir?" Elsa says confused and with worry as she looks up at him over her left shoulder. "You mean?… because we? Oh my god." Elsa says confused.

"Do not fear. The child I have put within you will be normal outwardly." Loki says and kisses her neck some more. "I must go now… but I will return soon enough to check on you." Loki adds ands pulls away. He magics his clothes back on and for her to be clean then returns her to a dressed state. He helps her stand and she falters and falls against him. Loki holds her close and smiles down at her. He then lowers his right hand to the juncture between her legs and uses his magic to heal her. Though her virginity is restored now… his seed still sits within her. Loki has to smirk to himself… the foolish Mortals will think this a virgin birth when the time does come.

"Can't you stay… for me?" Elsa asks as she clings to him and eyes him with wavering eyes. Loki sighs. All his lovers seem to get this way sooner or later. He then offers a wane smile to her.

"I promise I will return. Be careful, my delicate snowflake." He says as he tilts her chin up and kisses her sweetly. He then slides his right hand to her lower belly. "And take care of my gift to you." He adds then pulls away and disappears in a flurry of snow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Caught in a web of her own making…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay **True Believers!** Here's the BlackFrost segment I've been working towards… There is a lot of **BDSM** in this chapter with very slight moments of **torture/breath-play** as well as a great deal of talk about impregnation… so if these are triggers for you… then perhaps skip this one and wait for a tamer chapter instead… Otherwise, sit back, relax, and enjoy the read :)

* * *

><p>Loki's eyes slowly open and he looks down at the fairytale book in his lap. He smiles fondly at it. That was something he needed. A part of him wanted to stick around in the tale and play a role, but that would be tampering too much… Oh well, the end is always a good place to return. So he sits there quietly sipping at his stolen bottle of Jameson as he finishes the story.<p>

Overall, he found the tale delightfully sentimental as it tugged upon his own heartstrings… though he did find himself being annoyed by the younger sister mostly and wonders how in all of Midgard could Sven puts up with her… Oh that's right! He's a lot like Thor, so energetic and annoying balances him out. Loki was impressed by the twist of Prince Hans being the ultimate villain… though what does one expect from an ambitious prince born thirteenth in line to the throne? Drastic things.

And for some reason, that truly touches and infuriates Loki to no end… he was delighted to see the little sister stand up for the eldest to protect her at the cost of her own life. It forces him to think about how far he would go (and has gone in some cases) to save Thor. On that thought… Loki snaps the book shut and returns it to the shelf. He guzzles what remains in the bottle then magics it away to the recycling bin located in the backroom of the bar. That's when he hears the voice of his Pet, Selena Kyle whisper his name like a prayer. Loki's icy eyes widen in realization as a wicked grin crosses his pointed features. The Spider is ready for him…

Loki disappears in a blue flash only to reappear in a lavish room located somewhere in the DC Universe… The room is squared and lit with a myriad of candles giving the white room a golden glow. Black curtains hang from two shuttered windows along the same wall that the head of the bed is against which allow no one any view of what transpires within. His obedient Pet, Selena, stands in nothing more than a black corset and black silk stockings that go up to her mid-thigh and are attached to a lacey garter belt. Black silk gloves cover her hands as well. Her full breasts are pushed up by the corset and threaten to tumble out if she moves too vigorously… something the God of Mischief will make certain of doing later as he has her… but first…

The Spider is trapped… the notorious Black Widow is naked and tied to the bed with her legs dangling over one side spread wide. Her wrists are secured by taut chains and fuzzy black cuffs to the posters on the opposite side while her ankles are secure to the legs of the posters on the side her legs dangle over. Her legs are a little looser so that her feet can be brought up onto the bed if need bed. She is completely bare and blindfolded with a black sleeping mask and a red silk scarf tied around it to keep the super spy from peeking. Perfect!

He enjoys the show of Selena using an ice cube to trail down the beautiful redhead's slender waist then up to swirl around perky soft pink nipples. Natasha hums out a low moan as the ice swirls around the sensitive areas. Selena then leans upon the matters and kisses the spy's full lips which are painted a dark red. The kiss is deep and Loki can tell they are tasting deeply of each others mouths. The sight excites him… especially as Selena dips the ice cube lower and brings it to Natasha's cleft between her open thighs. A shiver races through the redhead and she moans into Selena's mouth as she tugs slightly at the chains restraining her hands.

"You have been so good for me, Natalia… that I'm going to give you a surprise." Selena says sultry as she pulls away. She then looks at her King and steps away from the bed. She pops the ice cube into her mouth and smirks as she stalks towards her Master. Loki admires his dark-haired sex slave and notices the black stilettos she is wearing. He smiles at her as she approaches him and Loki grabs her waspy waist before pulling her into a hard kiss. He tastes the frozen water in her mouth and expertly draws the ice cube from her with his tongue. He grins as he holds it in his teeth then makes his way to the large four poster bed.

He takes a moment to admire the unclad form of the woman who tricked him… the tone of her muscles in her arms as she pulls at the chains, the slender plane of her abdomen, the swell of her breasts though they fall towards the sides due to gravity (as well as the fact that they are natural which is a plus), and the small well-groomed dot of dark red hair at the very top of her cleft. Oh, how she will react once he is seated within her and then pulls that blindfold away! The thought makes him achingly hard and he can feel the strain of his cock confined in his pants. Loki waves his hand down his body and his clothes vanish. Better.

He then kneels before the bed between those smooth, toned thighs and slowly kisses his way along the inside from one knee then passes her womanhood to kiss the other out to its knee. Natasha hums whimsically as she lays upon her back. Loki then licks languid circles back down her inner thigh but this time his cold tongue delves into those parted folds of her womanhood. He flicks her clit a few times… starting slow then increasing to a rapid fervor which causes her body to quake and gasps to escape her red lips.

She begins to wriggle and writhe at his menstruations then he stops and slips his tongue lower. He slips his skilled muscle into her very wet cunt and tastes of her. She tastes so good to him. He removes his tongue then slips the half melted cube from his mouth into her and pushes it in further with the tip of his tongue. Natasha moans out a whimper at the new item entering her. Loki smiles wickedly then plunges two fingers into her opening. He works her hard with his right hand probing deep and pushing the ice cube deeper inside. She convulses upon the mattress and her walls clench down upon his fingers surprisingly hard.

Loki's eyebrows shoot up at just how tight she can get. _'Oh, this is going to be glorious indeed!'_ Loki thinks as he finger fucks her. He can feel her release more of her hot wetness as well as the cool melt water from the ice cube as her orgasm hits her hard. He then slows down and removes his fingers. He eyes her panting below him as he suckles upon his long digits and imagines his manhood thrusting into that tight heat.

He smiles as he leans over her with one arm and holds his erect cock up with the other… he doesn't want to give the game away too soon… but he is going to let her know that her pleasure is coming from someone else besides Selena. He positions over the redhead and then lets his impressive cock drop to rest against her lower body. The base is at the top of her cleft and the tip goes above her belly button. Natasha goes very still and her full lips set into a hard line.

"You're not, my Mistress." Natasha says with a mix of stunned surprise and a just a hint of worry. Loki doesn't speak… at least not yet… that will come later. Instead he smiles and slowly undulates his hips and his long, thick length moves over her lower body. He even rolls a little lower so as to stimulate her clit. She moans out low and breathy.

"Damn, you're huge." Natasha confesses and Loki grins wide restraining any noises that might give his identity away. He kisses her hard, deep… full of ravenous need and lust for the Mortal woman who managed to outsmart him. He is going to reward her for that. He rolls his hips back and pulls away letting his cock drop. He then teases her opening with his thick tip. Natasha's pulse races and her breathing quickens with anticipation… then he plunges into her hard and deep until he bottoms out and sheathes his full length within her. He suppresses a moan as he does this… and by the Nine does he want to vocalize how marvelous she feels around him! So hot, so wet… and by the Norns the tightness of her and she isn't clenching upon him yet!

Natasha, however, cries out a gasping moan that stutters as he snaps his hips forward to jolt her. He stands up tall and grabs her hips as he starts to thrust into her slow, deliberate, and hard snapping his hips forward at the end of every inward thrust. Her cries of pleasure are a glorious symphony that urges him to a quicker pace. She gets hotter, wetter, and oh so much fucking tighter as her walls clamp down around him! Loki bites his lower lip but can't stop the groan of pleasure that escapes his throat in a rumble as he hammers into her.

His breathing quickens as his heart races inside his chest. He slides his large hands up her slender waist and grabs her large moving breasts in a hard squeeze. Natasha cries out in ecstasy as her back arcs up off the bed. Loki leans forward sliding his right hand up under her body to grab at her shoulder and pull whilst his left hand slides down to grab her thigh. Her other leg hooks around his rear and upper thigh as he moves faster within her. He growls low and deep as he fucks her. He is so close and he wants to see her eyes…

Loki's right hand releases her shoulder and moves up to pull the mask and scarf down. He dares not shut his eyes and miss a single look of the sheer ecstasy that crosses her gorgeous face. Her eyes are screwed up in pleasure but they open as she orgasms and realization hits her at just who is giving her the best damn sex of her life!

"LOKI!" She screams out as her entire body tenses up. The God of Mischief grins wickedly down at her as he moves faster within her.

"Oh, Natasha!" He moans out and kisses her as she wiggles to get away from him. "How the tables have turned… little Spider." He whispers out breathily as he pounds hard into her. She clamps her thighs tightly around his slim waist and squeezes with all of her strength. He just whips his head back and cries out in sheer ecstasy as he cums hard into her… arcing his body into the powerful thrust. He leans over her then on his arms and pulls her down so her arms are stretched by the taut chains. He smiles down at her as she tightens her legs around him even more. Her blue-green eyes blaze with hatred up at him.

"Are you trying to kill me… or did you just want my seed deep inside of you that badly, Agent Romanoff?" Loki quips as he tsks down at her and shakes his head slightly.

"I want to kill you, jackass!" Natasha snaps as her head comes up off the bed. Loki closes his left hand around her slender throat and tightens his grip hard. Natasha winces and her face turns red. He slowly works his length within her.

"This can end with your death, little Spider… or you can submit… and let me fuck your marvelous quim for hours still so I can fill you to the brim with my seed." Loki says with a smirk as he watches her face go from crimson to purple. "Should you conceive-"

"I-I'll ne-ve-er con-ce-ive…" She manages to get out and her eyes waver. Loki can feel her thighs go slack around him allowing his hips to move more deeply within her… He could keep his grip tight from this point on and actually kill her… but where's the fun in that?

"You shall." Loki says darkly and releases her throat. Natasha takes a deep breath in as Loki hammers away at her once more. Her body shivers and convulses under him. He curls his body to maintain his thrusts and suckle upon a wiggling breast. His right hand captures the other and he massages it hard twisting her nipple painfully as he nips his teeth upon the other nub. Natasha cries out and her body clenches down tightly upon his cock as it moves within her. He moans and it vibrates around the flesh of her breast causing her to whimper.

"Oh, Natasha… just think of the fruit your womb shall produce with my seed." Loki says as his lips move up her neck.

"Then it's a good thing I'm fixed." The redhead says flatly through her pants as she levels a hard glare at Loki. He pulls away to lean over her as he comes to halt.

"What do you mean by this? Are you barren?" Loki asks with a frown as his face goes stern though she wiggles her hips against his to get the friction going again.

"They tied my tubes so I couldn't get pregnant if my mission called for seduction." Natasha says heatedly to him as she squirms. Loki blinks then narrows his eyes at her.

"So… if your tubes were 'untied'… you could become pregnant?" He then asks curiously. Natasha just glares daggers at him as she, too, now stops moving.

"She would be able to get knocked up if that is what you desire, my King?" Selena says as she presses herself to Loki's back. He turns his head to look at the dark-haired beauty. His lips curl into a smile at her words.

"Oh, my precious Pet… you are so helpful." Loki says and she leans in to press her lips to his. They kiss hard and passionately. Natasha rolls her eyes at the sight though her cheeks flush as she turns her head away from them.

"Can't you two just fuck like rabbits and leave me out of this?" Natasha says heatedly. Loki's attention snaps fully back to her. His hard cock is still within her and he moves his lower body to remind her of that fact. Natasha can't help but moan at the movement.

"Your body shows your words to be lies." Loki says as he slowly thrusts in and out of her working every last inch of himself to make her moan beneath him. Her core tightens down upon his cock and it feels simply glorious. "I want you, Natalia Romanov. In my bed… with my cock inside of you… and my seed growing within your womb." Loki says and starts to pant as he increases the pace a little. "You will beget me a child… maybe a whole brood since I enjoy the feel of your cunt so much." He adds as his right hand slides down her lower belly and stops. He focuses his magic and pushes it within her. Natasha gasps as she feels the tingling warmth move within her. She feels a prickling sensation deep within and she feels a twist to her insides that causes her to gasp out in surprise.

"There. Now you will be able to bare me children." Loki says as he moves his hand and then caresses her cheek. He then leans back and pulls away magicing the cuffs on her ankles to fall off but the ones on her hands remain. The look in Natasha's eyes shifts. They harden and go as sharp as a surgeon's scalpel. She moves to knee him, but Loki catches her leg then grabs the other one and curls her forward pushing her more to the center.

"Silly, Natalia… I am not a weak Mortal man. You of all people know this." Loki says and kisses her hard. Natasha bites his lower lip as hard as she can. Loki pulls away blood streaming from his lower lip. He suckles upon it and the wound disappears. He glares down at her and pulls away as he spins her body over violently. Her arms cross below her face as she lands on her knees.

"In the end… you will kneel before me." He hisses out darkly with his low, deep voice. He fists at her red hair and pulls back hard enough to bend her neck but not enough to break anything. Natasha cries out in pain as he then uses his forearm and weight to push her upper body down.

"I think I rather enjoy the sight of you chained and feisty." Loki says with a cruel smirk as his right hand lifts her hips to angle her better. "I'll fuck you hard for hours… and when I stop, you'll beg for my cock to be within you once more… and I will deny you, mewling Quim."

"I-I'll never beg for you… you second-rate prince." Natasha says coldly and Loki freezes. She continues. "You're a cosmic joke! Prince of Asgard! HA! More like the Jester of Asgard!" Loki releases her hair and slides his left hand down her spine.

"Than I hope you find it amusing when I keep you swollen with my progeny." Loki says with a chuckle as he slams into her and Natasha can't help but cry out a pleasurable moan as his impressive cock works her to a new ecstasy. He massages the rounded cheeks of her beautiful ass hard enough to leave bruises. His left thumb dips into the cleft and teases at her other puckered opening. He spits down hitting the hole with perfect aim and delves his thumb into her hard moving the digit in as his cock moves out and vice-versa. Natasha's body arcs of its own accord and his right hand slides around her front to tease her clit with swirling fingers.

Selena moves up behind him and he hears a snap then a squelching sound… and suddenly her oily fingers are slipping into his own puckered hole. Loki moans out a growl as he is worked. His own motion causing his Pet's fingers to probe him as he leans forward over the kneeling spy. Before he knows it, the fingers are gone and something else replaces it… something hard and long.

"By the Nine!" Loki moans out a cry as the dildo is shoved into him and he can feel it hit that bundle of nerves deep within sending ecstatic waves of pleasure through his lower body. He grunts and groans as his cock moves inside the ever-tightening walls of the beautiful redheaded spy beneath him and his Pet works him from behind. "Glorious!" He shouts as his head goes back and he thrusts faster.

"Oh my GOD!" Natasha screams out through her panting erratic moans and she orgasms harder than ever before. Loki shouts out a long ragged cry as he spills his release within her and thrusts hard through his own orgasm. He can feel her wetness explode against his thighs as his skin slaps against hers.

"Fuck me." Natasha says through panting breathes as Loki slows then halts. He leans forward leaning more upon his right hand as it supports him now upon the mattress. His thumb and cock still seated within the spy as he catches his own breath.

"I just did… and quite thoroughly too I might add." Loki replies with a breathy chuckle. Selena pulls away and Loki gasps at the vacancy. He looks back over his shoulder to see Selena remove a condom from the ten inch dildo and then the latex glove upon her left hand. She throws the soiled items away in a waste bin and places the dildo in the top drawer of a nightstand. He then removes himself from Natasha who slides down into a boneless heap upon the mattress. He walks away a bit wobbly and locates the bathroom adjacent to the bedroom. He washes his hands then returns to bed.

"And how did you like your surprise, Natalia?" Selena coos as she massages Natasha's back and ass. Natasha hums out a musical moan at the deft strokes.

"I enjoyed it thoroughly…" Natasha says with a smile as she lays there with her eyes closed. Selena then unlocks the cuffs and Natasha rolls over lazily. "When you said you were bringing a man in… I certainly wasn't expecting _him_." Natasha says as Selena runs her hands up the redhead's front and cups those full breasts lovingly.

"But wasn't he fun?" Selena asks sultry as her thumbs stroke the perky nipples in circles. Natasha hums as her smile grows into a grin. She slowly opens her eyes and runs her own hands up Selena's body to cup her lovely face as she stares into her female lover's green eyes.

"We most certainly was. All that talk about getting me pregnant really turned me on." Natasha says with her husky tone and the two woman kiss languidly. Selena twists her lover's nipples and Natasha moans into her lover's mouth. The kiss breaks and Selena kisses her way down the spy's neck.

"I want to keep him." Selena says as she moves over Natasha. She then suckles upon a perk nipple and Natasha fists the black hair of her lover as Selena's mouth and tongue work the sensitive flesh.

"Yes, Mistress…" Natasha says breathily as Selena moves lower and laps the sticky wetness upon Natasha's lower belly just above her groin. Her tongue then delves into that flushed cleft swollen with arousal and from the vigorous coupling of moments past. "I-AHHH! Agree!" Natasha says as Selena's tongue flicks at the swollen and super sensitive clit of her female lover.

"Then you are stuck with me." Loki says as he positions himself upon the bed behind his Pet and rubs the head of his hardened cock at her dripping opening. In one fluid motion, he is seated deep inside of her. Selena cries out as he does this and then starts to pump away into her.

"Oh god! I love your cock!" Selena shouts as he works her to ecstasy.

"How about…" Loki starts as Selena moans and attacks Natasha's pussy with her wanton tongue. She slips the muscle into Nat's opening and moans as she tastes the salty yet sweet cum of her King. She laps it up like cream as it slowly trickles from Natasha. "I fuck you both fat with child." Loki says as he hammers into Selena.

"Yes, please!" Natasha moans out as her sex is worked into over-stimulation. Selena just hums as her tongue is currently preoccupied. Loki leans forward and grabs at Selena's chest. He pulls the silk down that just barely manages to contain her full breasts. He then grabs them and pulses his hands harder upon them with every forward thrust. Her moans reverberate and stimulate Natasha who in turn moans and writhes upon the bed before the coupling pair.

"Excellent… seeing as how we've already begun." Loki growls out and slides his hands down Selena's waspy waist to grip her hips so he can slam harder into her. His head goes back and he cries out, loud and ragged, in his delight as he fills his Slave's womb with more of his seed. He then pulls away and lays done upon the bed beside Natasha. Selena moves to lay down on his other side. He pulls both women close to him with his long arms and holds them as they curl into his side. Natasha rests her head upon his shoulder over his heart and Selena rests hers over his chest. He smiles down at them softly and watches sleep pull them into a restful slumber. Soon Loki finds himself in much the same state… sated that he now has the Spider in bed with him as well. He sleeps smiling in his contentment at a job well done.


End file.
